Fairy Tail Grand Idol Games
by AnimeSwim
Summary: The Grand Magic games of Fiore determine the strongest guild, however, the second part of the Games includes the tournament of deciding which female mage holds the title "Princess". When conflict between Gray and Juvia arise, how will Team Fairy Tail continue?
1. Prologue

The time has come again in Fiore, a tournament that decides the strongest guild in Fiore, The Grand Magic Games. However, this part of the games is quite different than the others. This Game includes the need of females of all the main participating guilds. As the previous years go, the leading team takes 9 of their female members to compete against 9 members of the combination of all the other teams, to create the "Grand Idol Games", which determines the "Princess" of the mages in Fiore.

The past tournaments have gone well, resulting in last year's winner, Jenny Realight, and the year before, Yukino Agria. Now that Fairy Tail has returned back into the Games, the new "Princess" is an exciting bet the audience places.

"I bet it's gonna be Kagura this year!"

"Nah, it'll be Erza for sure!"

"What about Lucy? She's gonna win!"

"SILENCE"

As the audience calms down, the announcer displays the competitors of the next Grand Idol Games.

"From Team Fairy Tail: Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser, Cana Alberona, Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Levy Mcgarden, Wendy Marvell, and... ahh... M-Meredy!"

"M-Meredy?" Jellal questions. "What's she doing here?"

Makarov Dreyar gives a big grin to Jellal and faces back at the arena screens.

"From the opposing guilds: Minerva Orland, Yukino Agria, Jenny Realight, Sherry Blendy, Chelia Blendy, Kagura Mikazuchi, Milliana, Arana Webb, and... um... U-U-Ultear Milkovich!"

"U-Ultear!?" Jellal screams. Mavis gives Jellal a smirky grin from her seat along the arena balconies.

The Members of the Idol Games flee to their rooms in a special hall to prepare for the next day's interesting events.

"Hey, Erza," Lucy called. "What are we supposed to do for these... um... Ezra?"

Erza could be seen face down in a pile of pillows and blankets muttering a few curses and words of terror.

"No... no... not again..." Erza shivers inside her mini fort as Mirajane answers Lucy's questions.

"Lucy," Mirajane said. "The events done in these games are derived from the name given to the tournament, The Grand Idol Games. We perform in idol outfits and compete against the other team, however, at the end of the games, one girl is crowned Princess and performs as the team's "center" until the next game occurs."

"Wow..." Lucy was surprised. Being a mage was about having power and skill, but she never figured a mage's body, looks, and personality would come to play.

"Of course, being an idol does not come easy, Lucy," Cana added. She had a beauty mask on and her hair set in curlers. "Although us mages picked pamper ourselves and, well, look better than usual," Cana pointed to the mask. "Idols need to have the voice of a newborn angel and have the endurance to sing and dance while still looking nice for a long span of songs. Of course, your dancing DOES need to be... like... like the way water flows down a stream along smooth, clea-"

"OR THROUGH GRAY-SAMA'S PRECIOUS ICE!"

The members of Team Fairy Tail turned their heads to a blushing Juvia with her hair being done by Lisanna.

"Umm... Juvia-san..." Wendy peeped. "I don't think it works... like that..."

"As I come to recall..." Mirajane wandered off. "Levy-chan!"

Levy perked up, straightened her posture, and tilted her head towards Mira. "Y-yes, Mira-chan?"

"Isn't it your first tournament competing as an idol?" Mirajane asked. Levy looked at her small toes and gave a slight blush and smile.

"Y-yeah..."

Mirajane grins and pats Levy's aqua blue hair.

"I hope you work hard for us, and Fairy Tail, Levy-chan!" Mirajane cheered. Suddenly, her calming smile evolved into a smirk, one only the She-Devil would give. "And a little someone we know..."

Mirajane's words swam around in her head for a while until she realized what Mira meant. Levy's face turned a deep scarlet and her coffee eyes widened.

"M-M-M-Mira-chaaaaaaaaan!"


	2. Chapter 1: The Games Begin

The crowd at the arena was excited to see this year's Grand Idol Games. There was cheering, laughing, drinking (Cana), stalking (Juvia), and, of course, betting. The idols were getting dressed backstage and pulling in some extra stretches before they take the stage.

"Wow," Lucy gasped. "These outfits are so cute!"

"Lu-chan," Levy smiled. "They're just school uniforms with different color bows."

"But still!"

As Levy stated, all girls donned the same summer uniforms with colorful bows. Lucy's had a light blue, Erza's was a scarlet red, Mirajane's was a plum purple, Juvia had a sea blue, Lisanna had a pearly white, Meredy had a bright pink, Wendy's was a light green, Cana's was a citrus orange, and Levy had a shining gold. Team Fairy Tail was going to perform "Start: Dash", a song created by music mages from years ago (Blah blah it's basically μ's from Love Live, but moving on).

The lights on the stage dimmed as the mages walked onto the stage. The hooting and screaming came to a stop in respect for the performance.

Music begins—

All: I say! Hey! Hey! Hey Start: Dash!

Hey! Hey! Hey Start: Dash!

Meredy: Ubuge no kotoritachi mo

Cana: Itsu ka sora ni habataku

Lucy: Ooki na tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu

Erza: Akiramecha dame nan da

Mirajane: Sono hi ga zettai kuru

Juvia: Kimi mo Kanjiteru yo ne

Hajimari no kodou

Wendy: Ashita yo kaware!

Lisanna: Kibou ni kaware!

Levy: Mabushii hikari ni terasarete kaware

START!

All: Kanashimi ni tozasarete

Naku dake no kimi ja nai

Atsui mune Kitto mirai wo kirihiraku hazu sa

Kanashimi ni tozasarete

Naku dake ja tsumaranai

Wendy: Kitto

Cana: (Kitto)

Mirajane: Kimi no

Lisanna: (Yume no)

Lucy: Chikara

Erza: (Ima wo)

Levy: Ugokasu chikara

Juvia and Meredy: Shinjiteru

All: yo…Dakara START!

Hey! Hey! Hey Start: Dash!

Hey! Hey! Hey Start: Dash!

(Here's the link for the song: watch?v=z_Y2uRSFkR8)

Music ends—

The crowd whoops into cheers as the girls finish the final pose and ends the song.

"Wow," The announcer commented. "Fairy Tail sure got the party started! It is time to rank the performance!"

Team Fairy Tail waited anxiously for the result. Whether good or bad, they would still have many chances to catch up, but that would lose the immense follower count for Team Fairy Tail.

"80 out of 100!"

Some of the members onstage looked happy for the result, but the more experienced idols looked down in disappointment.

"Any who, Team Fiore is up next!" The announcer motioned for the girls to go offstage. The lights dimmed as the next team arrived.

As the lights were on blast again, the audience was amazed. The outfits were very glammy with corresponding colors for each member. Minerva wore a teal mini dress, Yukino's was a creamy blue, Jenny's was magenta pink, Kagura's was a deep purple, Milliana's was a soft orange, Sherry's was a lemon yellow, Chelia's was a deep green, Arana's was a lime green, and Ultear's was lavender.

Music begins—

Sherry: Hajime wa PIN to konakatta

Jenny: Chotto mendou na ki ga shiteta

Yukino: Kikareru koto dake damatte unazuita

Milliana: Ii hito da to wa wakatta kedo

Arana: Marude TAIPU janakatta kara yo

Chelia: Nakayoku naranai tsumori datta no ni...

Kagura: Doko de dou shichattan darou?

Watashi shiranu ma ni

Koi ni ochiteta no

Ultear: Nani ga kikkake datta no ka

Minerva: Iriguchi wo omoidasenai no yo

HAATO gata UIRUSU ni

Yararete shimatta mitai

Donna chuusha mo kikanai wa

Anata no koto bakari

Kangaete shimau no

Nanimo te ni tsukanai kurai!

(Here's the link to the song watch?v=ELbqBhsUdEo)

Music ends—

It seems as if the cheers given off from the audience were louder the second performance rather than the first.

"A-a-amazing!" The announcer stuttered. "That was amazing! Now for the results!"

Team Fiore all looked proud and confident as the judges calculated the scores. However, Team Fairy Tail looked more nervous and seemed to be doubtful of their team's success of round 1.

"N-n-90 out of 100!'

The audience cheered and hooted for the winners of round 1. Team Fiore stood proud on the shining stage as they bowed to the guests. Team Fairy Tail's faces grew sad and disappointed as they headed to their rooms to change and prepare for the next day.

How could Fairy Tail bring the ranks back up after a big loss at 10 points?

The next morning, Erza woke the idol team at 8 a.m., about 9 hours before round 2 begins.

"Everyone!" Erza boomed. "We will practice and train hard until we have the next live! I've made a schedule that everyone must follow!"

8:00-8:30: Get dressed in training attire

8:35-9:15: Eat a healthy breakfast (NO BOOZE)

"Aww… Erza!" Cana pouted. Erza shot Cana a death glare, which was able to shut her up.

9:20-10:00: Running nonstop

"Um… Erza-san," Wendy pitched. "S-Shouldn't we rest our stomachs before we begin to run?"

"I don't see the problem with the 5 minute break I am allowing you," Erza said, her eye twitching.

10:05-10:10: Small break and drink

10:15-11:00: Training commenced by yours truly

"J-Juvia doesn't think t-this is what idols are supposed to do…" Juvia mumbled with a frightened look on her face.

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING, JUVIA?" Erza yelled. Juvia squeaked and quickly answered.

"N-no, Erza-san!"

11:05-11:10: Water break

11:15-1:15: Routine practice with occasional breaks in between

1:20-1:40: Break

1:45-2:55: Vocal lessons with small water breaks

3:00-4:50: Prepare for the live show

5:00: Live begins

"Everyone will follow this pattern of exercise daily until the Grand Idol Games are over," Erza said. "Bedtime will fall approximately 2-4 hours after both shows close. Now…" Erza checked the time. "It is 8:10. You have 20 minutes to get dressed. Meet me at the dining hall when you are all finished. If one of you is late…" Erza's grin grew. "You will be in for a BIG surprise…"

"YES, ERZA-SENSEI!"


	3. Chapter 2: Team Fiore dominates

"Everyone," Mirajane said. "There will be two performances each team today."

"Two?" Meredy questioned.

"Yes," Mirajane nodded with approval. "The first will be a regular live with all of the members onstage. After we perform, Team Fiore will perform their live with all of their members."

"Soon after that," Cana said. "The duets will perform."

"Duets?" Juvia exclaimed. "Ohh! How Juvia wishes to sing a duet with her lovely Gray-sama!"

Cana sighed. "Anyways, today, the duet will be performed by…"

Lisanna rolled down a board that showed two members of Team Fairy Tail.

"Cana and Wendy!"

Wendy squeaked. "M-m-m-me!"

"Mhm," Mirajane said. "Cana's cards chose the perfect members to perform together. The pairs should dance together perfectly and their voices should blend well."

"Then," Levy asked. "What are the other pairs?"

"We're gonna save them for later, Levy-chan!" Cana smiled and winked.

"So, Fairy Tail," Erza, announced. "Are we ready to beat Team Fiore?"

Donning kimono-like outfits, the girls made their way to the stage.

(Music begins)—

All: Fever!

Wendy, Lucy, and Mirajane: Oide! Oide! Yuuwaku no Dance again  
Oide yo oide! Kaguya no shiro he 

Lucy: Deai ga ayatsuru MISUTERII  
Wendy: Kiken na PERUSONA

Cana, Levy, and Meredy: Odorou! Odorou! Owaranai Dance beat  
Odorou yo Odorou! Kaguya no shiro de  
Meredy: Yozora wo kiritoru REEZAA BIIMU  
Cana: Watashi to mite yo?

Lisanna, Juvia, and Erza: Mabayui hoshi ga terasu omoi  
Koyoi no yume yo towa ni  
Lisanna: Asu no koto wa wasuretai no

All: Watashi wa akai bara no hime yo

Erza: Yasashiku sarawaretai  
All: Sotto sasayaite imi arige ni me wo sorasu  
Anata wa shiroi tsuki no NAITO

Juvia: Fureta te ga mada atsui  
All: Nogasazu ni dakishimete  
Kono kiseki wo koi to yobu no ne

Lisanna: Watashi wa akai bara no hime yo

Wendy: Yasashiku sarawaretai  
Cana: Sotto sasayaite imi arige ni me wo sorasu  
All: Anata wa shiroi tsuki no NAITO Fureta te ga mada atsui  
Nogasazu ni dakishimete  
Kono kiseki wo koi to yobu no ne

(Music ends)—

The crowd cheers louder than it did the day before.

"They've gotten a lot better!"

"Yeah, but how? It was one day!"

The announcer calms the crowd and calculates the score.

"90 out of 100!"

As the crowd erupts yet again, the members of the Fairy Tail guild laugh and cheer with happiness.

"They did it!" Bisca cheered.

"All right," The announcer stated. "Now it is time for Team Fiore!"

(Music starts)—

Minerva: Hashiridasu basu oikakete  
Boku wa kimi ni tsutaetakatta  
Milliana: Kokoro no moyamoya ga kiete

Arana: Daisetsu na mono ga mietanda

Kagura: Konna kantan na  
Kotae ga deteru no ni  
Chelia: Nani tameratte miokutta no darou?  
Sherry: Boku ga boku de aru tame ni  
Shoudou ni sunao ni narou

All: Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
Ultear: Boku wa zenryoku de hashiru  
Daisuki da zutto daisuki da  
Jenny: Koe no kagiri sakebou  
Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
Ultear: Iki ga kurushiku naru yo  
Shimatte okenai  
Oogoe daiyamondo

Minerva: Yuuki wo dashite iou yo  
Milliana and Arana: Damatte icha sono mama sa  
Kagura: Hazukashiku nantenainda  
Sherry and Chelia: Sukitte kotoba wa saikou sa  
Ultear: Sukitte kotoba wa saikou sa  
Jenny: Sukitte kotoba wa saikou sa

Yukino: Kanjou hakidashite  
Ima sugu sunao ni nare

(Music ends)—

Once more, the applaud for Team Fiore becomes louder than the team of Fairy Tail. The members of Team Fiore wave at the audience as Team Fairy Tail goes back into their nervous state.

"95 out of 100!" 

Fairy Tail was beaten again. The heads of the idols droop down in disappointment.

"It's all my fault," Lisanna cried. "I was today's center. I let us down."

"It's all right, Li-chan," Levy said. Her smile faded. "I was yesterday's center. If only you were it yesterday, we wouldn't have gotten that low of a score."

"Everyone," Juvia said. "Although we made our mistakes, look!"

Juvia pointed to were the guild members were standing. They all looked as joyous as ever, none with a single frown on their face.

Juvia became love-struck again and began to go all lovey-dovey. "Even though we didn't do as well today either, Gray-sama and everyone else are supporting us with their all!"

"That's right," Cana exclaimed. "We still have our duet to perform!"

"Mhm!" Wendy agreed. "Cana-san and I will try our best to regain our spot as number 1!"

The announcer calmed the arena and spoke. "With Team Fiore gaining a lead on Fairy Tail with 20 points, Team Fiore will now perform first instead of Team Fairy Tail."

"Tch," Cana laughed. "We'll see about that!"

(Music starts)—

Chelia: Kimi no tsuku tame iki  
Fushigi na mahou mitai  
Milliana: Hajimari wo yasashiku  
Nee sasayaite

Chelia: Mayoi no yori

Milliana: hikaru ringo  
Hitoku chikajireba  
Both: Doki doki tomaranaku naru

Suteki kimi ga ESUKOOTO ni  
Toki meku no SECRET PRINCESS  
GARASU no kutsu niau kashira  
Daijoubu odorou

Naranai sono TAKISHIIDO mo  
Mito rechau SECRET PRINCESS  
Sono HAATO nigedasanai you ni  
Niwa no kinitsu naida  
Reiji ni naru made  
Mitsumetete atashi dake wo

(Music ends)—

Applauds come from the audience as they focus their eyes only on Chelia and Milliana.

"Thank you," Milliana shouted.

"We hope you keep supporting us!" Chelia yelled.

The crowd screams even louder from the phrases the 2 girls said.

The announcers calculate the score as Meredy becomes nervous.

"Cana, Wendy," Meredy called. "Will you 2 be alright?"

"Don't worry, Meredy," Cana smiled. "Wendy and I got this! Just you watch!"

The announcer stuttered with the score.

"N-96 out of 100!"

The audience clapped and hooted as the girls of Team Fiore took a bow for the audience. Chelia and Milliana smiled to the next girls appearing on the stage.

"Good luck, Cana" Milliana purred. "You'll need it."

"Sorry, Wendy," Chelia joyfully said. "We aren't holding back anymore."

Cana and Wendy glanced at each other with triumph smiles.

"Neither are we."

(So I'm leaving a cliffhanger kind of :P. The links apparently decided to cut half of themselves off so I'll just say it here. The first song performed by Team Fairy Tail was called "Start: Dash" by µ's from Love Live! School Idol Project. The first song performed by Team Fiore was called "Heart Gata Virus" by AKB48. Second song from Fairy Tail was "Kaguya no Shiro de Oodoritai" by µ's. The second song from Fiore was "Oogoe Diamond" by AKB48. The duet by Milliana and Chelia was "Secret Princess" by Amu Hinamori and Yua from Shugo Chara)


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble inside the team

(Music Starts)—

Wendy: Kureru sora no iro wa akane  
Kitto hate mo owari mo nai doko made mo ikeru ki ga shita

Cana: Kakeru kaze ga naderu wakaba  
Kono sekai o tsutsumikonda mamoritai hito ga iru sekai

Wendy: Demo tarinai mono ga takusan aru no  
Cana: Deaete kizuita koto  
Wendy: Dakara tashiteikeru nda  
Minna ga iru kara

Nani ga okotte mo kimi ga naite mo  
Zutto soba ni iteageru  
Makesou na toki mo watashi wa kabau yo  
NAKAMA da yo hanarenai yo

Nee ima sora o miagete  
Kaze to issho ni ikou

Ikou

(Music Ends)—

In a strapless orange dress full of frills and flower accessories, Cana waved to the crowd as they exploded with excitement and cheering. Wendy wore a matching green dress and she showered tiny kisses onto the viewers.

"W-Wow!" The announcer stuttered, speechless after hearing the Fairy Tail girls perform.

Cana heard a unique hoot from one of the stands. She turned to look and suddenly cringed.

"What is it, Cana-san?" Wendy asked. Cana pointed to one of the members in the audience. Wendy turned to look and turned pale.

"CAAAAAAA-" **hic** "NAAAAAAAAA-" **hic** "CHAAAAAAANNN!" **hic**

Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus was all out naked, waving his pants as he cheered for Cana. "Canaaaaaaaaa, youuu-" Annnnnnnd then he passed out.

The girls of Team Fiore carefully watched Cana and Wendy, and also glared at Milliana and Chelia.

"T-The results are…" The announcer paused. "97 out of 100!"

"We did it Wendy!" Cana laughed as she hugged Wendy.

"Yeah! We did it, Cana-san!" Wendy replied and wiped tears from her eyes.

The rest of Fairy Tail's guild members cheered and danced around. Finally, they managed to beat the other team, even if by a single point!

"Fairy Tail," Minerva taunted at the fairies. "Don't get full of yourselves. We're ahead by an amount of 14 points."

With that, Team Fiore walks to their rooms to prepare for the next day, Sherry sneaking a mocking face at the team.

"Erza," Juvia said. "Who will be in the duets tomorrow?"

Erza grinned. "I know all of their matches perfectly." She turned to look at the rest of the members. "We will triumph!"

"Yeah!"

"Yo,"

It was during their transition from breakfast to running when the girls heard a voice from behind. The turned their heads to see a few familiar faces.

"Elfman," Mirajane questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"OH GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia screeched as she fell into another odd daydream.

"We came to help the girls with their training!" Natsu yelled, clearly pumped.

"Hmm…" Erza thought for a moment. "Alright. We will split up in small groups. It will be:"

-Lucy, Natsu, Happy

-Juvia, Meredy, Gray-

"JUVIA-CHAN!"

In came a running Lyon as he shouted Juvia's name.

"Juvia, told you not to call Juvia that," Juvia cringed. As Lyon was about to hug Juvia, Gray shoved Lyon out of the way.

"I don't like other guilds harassing my guildmate," Gray spat.

"OH GRAY-SAMA!"

Erza continued on with the list.

-Juvia, Meredy, Gray, Lyon

-Cana, Gildarts (Lets say he returned to see Cana perform)-

"Canaaa…"

Cana started to shiver. She knew what was coming.

A drunken Bacchus walked in, rather STUMBLED in, and walked towards Cana. He reached out to Cana, but was confronted before he could.

"And who are you?" Gildarts glared down at Bacchus.

"Yeah, Father," Cana, said. "Don't let him touch me."

Gildarts jumped, shocked, and turned to hug Cana. "CANA! YOU CALLED ME FATHER!"

Cana sighed and turned to Erza for help, but she just ended up adding Bacchus as her partner.

-Cana, Gildarts, Bacchus

-Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Laxus, Freed

"Erza-san," Levy asked. "Why do Mira-chan and Li-chan have such a big group?"

Erza returned with just a wink of the eye.

-Wendy, Charle, Romeo, Max

-Levy, Gajeel, Lily-

"Wait for us!"

Jet and Droy ran in to help out Levy with her training.

"Not more people…" Erza frowned.

-Levy, Gajeel, Lily, and Shadow Gear

-Me, Jel- Mystogan-

"May I join in the fun?"

Everyone turned and screamed at a blonde highschooler sitting in a bush.

"W-Who are you?" Levy questioned the unwanted… thing…

"Why, I'm Tamaki Suoh," the blondie bowed. He ran over to Levy, pushing Jet and Droy out of the way. "And my, what a beautiful bookworm you are."

Gajeel's face appeared mad as he whacked Tamaki away from Levy. "Are you alright, Levy?"

"Y-yeah…" Levy mumbled. "Thanks, Gajeel-kun."

(Note* I was requested to put Tamaki in the story to flirt with the girls. If you want a special character in as a minor character, please review and let me know. I'll try to fit all of them in somehow ^^)

Tamaki got up and went straight to Wendy. "My, my, what a cute little sweetheart we have he-"

Romeo punched Tamaki in the other direction. "Leave Wendy alone, creep!" Romeo seemed to blush at the words he spoke. Charle grinned.

Tamaki immediately got up after the punch and ran to Lucy. "What a beautiful blonde, just like me-"

Natsu kicked Tamaki far away, so he could never come back. "DON'T INTERUPT LUCY'S TRAINING!"

"Natsu…" Lucy smiled.

Erza sighed and clapped her hands. "Alright, we have the groups. Get going to train. We will work alone, but make sure to follow the schedule. We will meet back together at 11:15 to practice our dance routine."

"Gray-sama!" Juvia grinned at the dark-haired ice mage. "How was Juvia the past days? Do you think Juvia danced well? What about Juvia's voice?"

"Let's just get this over with…" Gray mumbled.

"But Gray-sama," Juvia spoke. "Gray-sama and Juvia should at least talk together. We will be working together for the rest of the day! Juvia wants to get to know Gray-sama much mor-"

"Juvia," Gray said, almost with an angry tone. "You are here to train. Now train. Don't talk to me."

"B-but, Gray-sama!" Juvia tried to change Gray's mind. She pulled on his shirt and tried to get his attention. "We don't have to talk a lot, but can Gray-sama at least make a small conversation wit-"

"JUVIA!" Gray shouted, causing Lyon and Meredy to look over.

"Gray," Lyon said. "That's absolutely no way to talk to-"

"I TOLD YOU ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND I HAVE NO INTEREST IN YOU? YOU'RE ANNOYING AND BOTHERSOME, YOU NEVER REALIZE WHEN YOU NEED TO STOP!" Gray shouted at Juvia with so much anger. Juvia's face looked scared and afraid, an expression Juvia never gave Gray. "NOW LEAVE ME ALONE." Gray walked away from the small group. It didn't seem he would return anytime soon.

Juvia collapsed onto the ground.

And cried the tears only the rain woman could shed.

"Juvia-chan…" Meredy called out. She hugged Juvia and sat next to her as Juvia cried on her shoulder until the routine practice began.

"One, two three four, one, two three, four," Erza clapped as she shouted the rhythm out to the members of Fairy Tail. Erza watched closely at every girl until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Juvia," Erza spoke in a loud tone. "What's happened to you? Your dancing used to be so smooth, it overrode everyone else's."

Juvia looked at the floor, not speaking. Meredy stood next to Juvia, and heard the faint sniffles let out.

"The center today will be…" Erza pondered. "Levy!"

"M-me?" Levy asked. "Again? I'm not that fit to be a center!"

"No," Mirajane said. "You have what it takes, you just don't know it yet."

"Juvia-chan," Meredy walked over to Juvia sitting on a stool by herself. "You need to get dressed. We are performing in 30 minutes."

"There's no point," Juvia mumbled, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. "Gray-sama won't pay attention to Juvia. Gray-sama hates Juvia now."

Meredy couldn't give up on Juvia. Not after what she did for her on Tenrou Island.

"Juvia-chan," Meredy put her hands on Juvia's shoulder as Juvia looked up at the pink-haired girl's glowing eyes. "You may have lost the reason to work hard, but you have another reason now."

"Juvia… does?"

"Mhm," Meredy smiled. "For Fairy Tail."

Juvia's tears seem to have sparkled at that moment.

"You can't let them down. And you won't. Because I'm here for you, Juvia-chan. I always will be here for you, no matter what. And if you don't want to fight for Fairy Tail, fight for me, Juvia-chan!"

Juvia cried into Meredy's shoulder as she pat Juvia's blue hair. "Let's go, Juvia-chan."

(Music Starts)—

Kagura: Watashi wa tatteru  
Akogarete ita Suteeji  
Milliana: Daikansei hakushu to nekki no naka  
Arana: Kibishii Ressun  
Jibun no kabe norikoete  
Chelia: Mukaeta kyou  
Chansu no maku ga hiraku

Sherry: Hitori dake odorezu ni  
Kaerimichi naita hi mo aru  
Jenny: Omou you ni utaezu ni  
Jishin wo ushinatta hi mo aru  
Ultear: Itsumo Raibaru ga  
Kagayaite mieta

All: Yume wa ase no naka ni  
Sukoshi zutsu saite iku hana  
Minerva: Sono doryoku  
Kesshite uragiranai  
All: Yume wa ase no naka ni  
Me wo dashite zutto matteiru  
Yukino: Itsuka kitto  
All: Negai kanau made

Milliana: Shinu ki de  
Odorou!  
Chelia: Shinu ki de  
Utaou!  
Arana: Shoshin wo  
Wasurezu  
Jenny and Sherry: Zenryoku toukyuu de!  
All: Oh!

Kagura: Yume wa ase no naka ni  
Ultear: Sukoshi zutsu saite iku hana  
Minerva: Sono doryoku  
Yukino: Kesshite uragiranai  
All: Yume wa ase no naka ni  
Me wo dashite zutto matteiru  
Itsuka kitto  
Negai kanau made

(Music ends)—

The crowd goes wild yet again hearing Team Fiore perform.

"KAGURA, KAGURA, KAGURA, KAGURA"

The crowd seems to have chosen Kagura as the lead of Team Fiore. With her cool aura and outstanding leadership, it's no wonder she was the fan favorite.

"And the score is…" The announcer shouted. "97 out of 100! As expected from the leading team!"

The teams switch places and Minerva glares at Erza. "Try to beat us, fairy trash."

(Music Starts)—

All: Donna ashita ga matteru ndarou?

nante ne  
Levy: (Boku wa)

All: bokutachi wa sukoshizutsu tesaguri shiteta

All: Hagemashiatte butsukariatta

toki de sae  
Levy: (Wakatteta) onnaji yume wo miteru to

All: Mezasu no wa

Lucy: ano taiyou  
All: Ooki na

Meredy: kagayaki wo tsukamaeru  
All: Itsuka no

Levy: negai e to chikadzuite  
All: Hikari no naka de utau nda Sensation!

Kiseki sore wa ima sa koko nanda  
Minna no omoi ga michibiita basho nanda  
Dakara hontou ni ima wo tanoshinde  
Minna de kanaeru monogatari yume no Story 

Erza: Mabushii na!

Juvia: ii na!

Mirajane: oide yo! 

Wendy: Ureshii na!

Lisanna: ii na!

Cana: motto ne!  
All: Hitotsu ni nare kokoro… KiRa-KiRa!

KiRa-KiRa!

Hi! Hi! yume wa yume wa owaranai

All: Hitori zutsu

Levy: tobidashite  
All: Nido to nai

Lucy: shunkan wo tsukamaeru  
All: Itsuka no

Meredy: negaigoto oboeteru?  
Levy: Hikari no naka de odorou yo Sensation!

Hi!

Hi!

All: Kiseki sore wa ima sa koko nanda  
Minna no omoi ga michibiita basho nanda  
Dakara hontou ni ima wo tanoshinde  
Minna de kanaeru monogatari yume no Story  
"Mabushii na!" "ii na!" "oide yo!"  
"Ureshii na!" "ii na!" "motto ne!"  
Hitotsu ni nare kokoro… KiRa-KiRa!

(Music ends)—

Juvia and Team Fairy Tail waved at the cheering audience as they awaited the score. Juvia's mood altered slightly, but the smile on her face wasn't real.

(Please rate and review! The song Cana and Wendy sang was: Stereo Colors from VividRed operation. The song sung by Team Fiore was: Shonichi by: AKB48. Team Fairy Tail sang: KiRa-KiRa Sensation! By: μ's from Love Live! Please tell me if you want anything different about the story and if you want some parts changed. This is my first fanfiction, so I would like positive criticism ^^)


	5. Chapter 4: ENCORE

I'm sorry, but this is a short chapter…

(Music Starts)—

Arana: MERA MERA shite kienai KONPUREKKUSU ga zutto  
Atashi no kotoba TOGE TOGE ni suru no

Jenny: Toki ni yowane haitari nakitai hi mo aru kedo  
Kimi no mae de wa kanpeki de itai no

Arana: Tatoeba chiisana kono

Both: mune no shinjitsu  
Jenny: Wakatte kudasai

Both: nante ienai, OH YEAH!

Both: Iiwake ga tsukinakute mo honne goto ketobashite mo  
I know your mind sonna ki wa shiteru, OH YEAH!  
Suzushige na sono hitomi de misukashita tsumori datte  
Do you know my mind? Tokenai PASUWAADO

Both: Sham Cold Girls itsu datte sunao ni wa narenai kedo  
Dare yori suki da yo  
Sham Cold Girls itsuka wa mujaki ni warai aitai  
Kyuukyoku no Inside Out Sister

(Music Ends)—

Another round of applauding and cheering commences as the two girls finish their song.

"N-ninety six points!" The announcer yells into the speaker. "How will Fairy Tail counteract this splendid performance?"

(Music Starts)—

Mirajane: Mukatsuku nante omottemo

Sumairu!

Chanto otomeno kamenwashishu!

Baitoshinakucha ashitanotameni

Iratshaimase

Lisanna: Ichizuna kimochi ima kanjiteru

Oenshitaikara sotto omoitojikometano

Mirajane: Aa aitai

Lisanna: (Aitai)

Mirajane: Aa soubani itai

Lisanna: (Soubani)

Mirajane: Soredakete watashi

Both: Genkini nareru

Mirajane: Doushitara

Lisanna: (Doushitara)

Mirajane: Mou ichidou

Both: Aaeruno?

Da. ii. su. ki.

Mirajane: Ano hio torimodoshitaiinou

Both: Okashiku narisounayoru

Muzannakizuou nameruno

Mirajane: Setsunano kanbi

Lisanna: Hitsuna sakebi

Both: Nanikaga nanikaga mezameru kehaii...

Mirajane: Aa aitai

Lisanna: (Aitai)

Mirajane: Aa soubani itai

Lisanna: (Soubani)

Mirajane: Soredakete watashi

Both: Genkini nareru

Lisanna: Setsunaiyou

Mirajane: (Setsunai)

Lisanna: Todokanu

Both: Omoi

Da. ii. su. ki. de. su.

Both: Iiezuni kokoro hurueteru

...Koisuru torigoronandesu

(Music Ends)

Juvia watches as the crowd cheers. The score came out to be a total of 97, a point above team Fiore. As much as Juvia wants to be happy for her team, she can't help but think of Gray.

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!"

"UWAHHHHHHH!" The announcer screeches into the microphone. "The crowd wants an encore from Mirajane and Lisanna from Team Fairy Tail! What will they do?"

"Mira-nee," Lisanna called. "They want an encore!"

"Mhm," Mirajane replied. "We do have that backup song we rehearsed…"

"B-back up song?" Wendy peeped, totally confused.

The crowd erupted hearing the words "backup song". They want more from the Take-over sisters.

(Music Starts)—

Lisanna: Nantetatte joshikousei desu, nanoni… doushite  
Burogu ni tsuzuru no wa fuyukai na days 

Mirajane: Iikagen ni enjou TSUITTO yamete!  
Onna no ko rashii koto kyoumi nai to?

Lisanna: Houkago ni KUREEPU kaigui shitarishite  
Mirajane: Sorenara yappari!  
Lisanna: Hai, yappari!  
Both: Ichigo KASUTAADO!

Both: Chotto tanoshinde ii? tatta ichido no seishun!  
Lisanna: Meganefechi bakari ni kamatteraremasen yo ne  
Both: Imamade zutto dekinakatta you na "Girl's talk!"  
Lisanna: Issho ni ne, shitemimashou!

Both: Futsuu no koto dakedo, tokubetsu ni omoeru  
Sore tte yappari, sou yappari!  
Hitori ja nai kara

Lisanna: Konna "futsuu no onnanoko" mitai na hibi  
Akogareru nante ne… dame to omottemashita  
Mirajane: Konna fuu ni dareka to baka mitai ni kudaranai  
Hanashi de warau nante

Both: Dakara tanoshimimashou, tatta ichido no seishun!  
Meganefechi, shisucon… tamani kamatte agete  
Imamade zutto dekinakatta you na "Girl's talk!"  
Kyou mo mata, issho ni ne!

(Music Ends)—

"UWAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The announcer screams again. "I-I am afraid I cannot give points for an encore, b-but Team Fairy Tail's support has boosted up!"

"Thank you, everyone," Mirajane shouted.

"We hope to keep your support!" Lisanna exclaimed, waving at the audience.

Juvia glanced at the station Fairy Tail was standing at. Gray wasn't there… Juvia was disappointed. Was her relationship with her beloved Gray-sama really over?

(I re-uploaded this because I wanted an encore :3. First song used is Sham Cold Girls from Hyperdimension Neptunia. The first song by Mira and Lisanna was Ienai Kotoba from Higurashi. The encore song was Ordinary Girls' Talk from Kyoukai No Kanata.


	6. Chapter 5: Rival management

I'm really sorry for not updating often. I've been very busy with school and projects. But I'll hopefully update regularly.

And the story somehow progressed into a full on Juvia story so…

"Juvia…" Juvia was lying in bed at 8:40 a.m., still, although she should be having breakfast with the rest of the members of Fairy Tail. "… Doesn't want… Shouldn't… Can't face Gray-sama anymore…"

Juvia cuddled up in her sheets tighter and silently sobbed. Gray was obviously still on her mind, but the angry speech she received from him turned Juvia from positive, into negative again.

"But… Meredy…" Juvia remembered Meredy comforting her before the performance last night.

Meredy.

Such a sweet, sweet name. The little girl whose sorrow was the same as her own. The little girl whose painful frown changed into a beautiful smile. Juvia couldn't let her down.

"Juvia," Juvia stepped onto the cold ground beside her warm bed. She ran to get dressed in about 1 minute, looking like a train wreck, but with determination. "Juvia… absolutely can't betray Meredy… Lucy… Erza… Mirajane… Levy… Fairy Tail."

Juvia made it on time to start the hard training for the day. She missed breakfast, but she didn't feel hungry anyways. Erza let the tardiness slide, hearing the entire story from Meredy.

~Le time skip~

As Juvia ran around the forest, she saw the others doing their work.

Lisanna was being strength-trained by Elfman, with Bickslow suddenly showing up with his babies and cheering her on.

Mirajane and Laxus were having a handstand competition with Freed as the referee.

Wendy, Romeo, and Max were all channeling and concentrating on their magic power as Charle watched them closely.

Cana… well…. Cana was having a drink with Gildarts and Bacchus…

Erza and Jellal…. er… Mystogan were jogging around their area of the forest.

Natsu and Happy were chasing Lucy with fire to make her run faster.

Herself, Juvia, and Meredy were running side-by-side with Lyon and Gray right behind them.

Then Juvia saw Levy. Levy, although she would probably deny it, was indeed the best idol out of all of the Fairy Tail girls. She was polite, cheerful, optimistic, and beautiful. Juvia was a little jealous of Levy, and at times wanted to replace Levy as the center, but she knew better. Juvia wants the best for her friends.

Seeing Juvia's slight depression, Meredy placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Juvia! I'll always be here if you need anything!"

~Another time skip~

(Music Starts)—

Jenny: 1! 2! 3! 4!

Jenny, Kagura, Minerva, and Sherry: I want you!

Ultear, Milliana, Chelia, Arana, and Yukino: (I want you!)  
Jenny, Kagura, Minerva, and Sherry: I need you!

Ultear, Milliana, Chelia, Arana, and Yukino: (I need you!)  
Jenny, Kagura, Minerva, and Sherry: I love you!

Ultear, Milliana, Chelia, Arana, and Yukino: (I love you!)  
All: Atama no naka  
GANGAN natteru MUSIC  
HEBII ROOTEESHON

Minerva & Yukino: POPPUKOON ga  
Hajikeru you ni  
Suki to iu moji ga odoru

Kagura & Milliana: Kao ya koe wo  
Omou dake de  
Ite mo tatte mo irarenai

Sherry & Chelia: konna kimochi ni nareru tte  
boku wa tsuite iru ne

Jenny, Kagura, Minerva, and Sherry: I want you!

Ultear, Milliana, Chelia, Arana, and Yukino: (I want you!)  
Jenny, Kagura, Minerva, and Sherry: I need you!

Ultear, Milliana, Chelia, Arana, and Yukino: (I need you!)  
Jenny, Kagura, Minerva, and Sherry: I love you!

Ultear, Milliana, Chelia, Arana, and Yukino: (I love you!)  
All: HAATO no oku

JANJAN afureru itoshisa wa  
HEBII ROOTEESHON

Ultear: itsumo kiiteta  
favorite song  
Arana: ano kyoku no you ni  
Jenny: zutto kurikaeshite  
Nijuuyo jikan  
kimi dake

All: RIKUESUTOchuu

Jenny, Kagura, Minerva, and Sherry: I want you!

Ultear, Milliana, Chelia, Arana, and Yukino: (I want you!)  
Jenny, Kagura, Minerva, and Sherry: I need you!

Ultear, Milliana, Chelia, Arana, and Yukino: (I need you!)  
Jenny, Kagura, Minerva, and Sherry: I love you!

Ultear, Milliana, Chelia, Arana, and Yukino: (I love you!)  
All: HAATO no oku

JANJAN afureru itoshisa wa  
HEBII ROOTEESHON

Jenny: HEBII ROOTEESHON

(Music Ends)—

The audience erupts yet again to cheer for the girls of team Fiore. The score was calculated to a 98 out of 100, the highest it's ever gotten for the past 7 years.

(Music Starts)—

Erza: hitomi ni aoi honō

Meredy: tsuyo garu, kimi LONELIEST BABY

Lucy: So, comin' comin' back! Suneta mama ja,

Lucy, Erza, and Meredy: umaku ikanai yo? Kocchimuite…onegai!

Juvia: nandaka tsurai one day

Lisanna: kodoku ni yureru one day

Cana, Juvia, and Lisanna: Oh yeah, oh yeah! Oshiete my boy

Cana: matteru no, yozora ni mukete

Cana, Juvia, and Lisanna: Call me, call me! tobashite aizu wa "LOVE"

Wendy: koishiteru, kimochi de dakishimetaikara

Mirajane: koko de

Levy: watashi wa

Wendy, Mirajane, and Levy: kimi dake o mitsume teru

All: zutto, daisuki daisuki

Erza: (tsutaetai)

daisuki daisuki, Itsu demo Hai! (Hai!), Hai! (Hai!), makenaide

inotteru nda Ah…!

Cana, Juvia, and Lisanna: Let's fight!)

daisuki daisuki

Meredy: (Love you love you)

daisuki daisuki

wasurenaide tsukareta tokiniwa

Lucy: (Call me!)

honno sukoshi watashi no koto

omoi dashite Baby!

Wendy: Hai! (Hai!), Hai! (Hai!), dōshite nandarou?

Levy & Mirajane: tsuyokina toko mo, yowakina toko mo

Cana: Hai! (Hai!), Hai! (Hai!), daisukina nda yo!

Juvia & Lisanna: zenbu sukida kodokuna my boy

Erza: kimi no chikai, kimi no kokoro, kimi wa kimi wa Lonely boy

Meredy: atsui kimi ga, atsuku kimi ga, mezasu basho dokodarou?

Lucy: zutto, airabu airabu (kawaranai), airabu airabuyū

tokidoki Hai! (Hai!) Hai! (Hai!) yowai no mo

itoshī no Ah…!

All: zutto, daisuki daisuki (tsutaetai) daisuki daisuki

itsu demo Hai! (Hai!), Hai! (Hai!), makenaide

inotteru nda Ah… !

Lucy, Erza, and Meredy: (Let's fight!)

daisuki daisuki

Cana, Juvia, and Lisanna: (Love you love you)

daisuki daisuki

wasurenaide tsukareta tokiniwa

Wendy, Levy, and Mirajane: (Call me!)

honno sukoshi watashi no koto, omoi dashite Baby!

All: Oh baby I love you, oh baby I love you!

kimi wa kimi wa, Lonely boy

Oh baby I love you, oh baby I love you!

Oh baby I love you!

(Music Ends)—

The crowd roars at the end of the performance, fascinated by the way Lucy led the show. The score of Team Fairy Tail ended up being 98, a tie with Team Fiore. Team Fairy Tail is slowly creeping it's way up behind Team Fiore.

The duets begin; the mages of all teams are uncertain who the winners will be.

(Music Starts)—

Yukino: Kodoku no tsuki ga Yami o sasu  
Fukai toki no soko Nemuri ni tsuite wa  
Nando mo kurikaeshite iru  
Minerva: Sen no kioku tadoru jumon Mi ni matotte

Yukino: Dareka o kizutsukete mo Ushinau mono wa  
Kono te ni wa nai no ni  
Dareka o machitsuzukeru Omoi dake ga  
Both: Ayatsurareta meiro no you ni  
Both: Eien ni owaranai  
Samayou yami no tabi e to  
Hateshinai yokubou yo  
Yume no tsuzuki Sarae...

Both: Eien ni owaranai  
Samayou yami no tabi e to  
Hateshinai yokubou yo  
Yume no tsuzuki Sarae...

(Music Ends)—

"UWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The announcer yells into the microphone (god someone's gonna get a heart attack). "T-this is outstanding!"

It seems as if the judges are deciding the point value. "N-ninety eight!"

The audience whoops into applause and whistling for Minerva and Yukino. The Sabertooth mages make their way off of the stage. On their way out, however, Minerva bumps shoulders with Erza.

"Good luck trying to beat us, Fairies…" Minerva taunts. Yukino gave a weak smile at Lucy and walked off with Minerva.

(Music Starts)—

Both: Aitai no Summer kotoshi no Summer  
Anata to watashi wa hitotsu no Sutoorii  
Lucy: Dakara nigecha dame

Erza: Obiecha dame  
Both: Mitsume aeba Storm in Lover

Lucy: Tomaranai sou itte mo ii?  
Me o sorashita hou ga make yo  
Erza: Mou tomaranai futari dake no hamabe de kogaretai

Both: Yes, No, Say yes! koi e to

Lucy: kawaru kono atsusa uketomete yo  
Both: Yes, No, Say yes! kotae wa

Erza: anata no kokoro ga kitto oshiete kureru

Both: Aitai no Summer kotoshi no Summer  
Toke sou na jounetsu wa anata no sei yo 

Lucy: Karadajuu de yonda

Erza: anata o yonda  
Both: Hanasanaide You are my love  
Aitai no Summer kotoshi no Summer  
Anata to watashi wa hitotsu no Sutoorii  
Lucy: Dakara nigecha dame

Erza: obiecha dame  
Both: Mitsume aeba Storm in Lover

Both: Yes, No, Say yes! koi e to

Lucy: kawaru kono atsusa uketomete yo  
Both: Yes, No, Say yes! kotae wa

Erza: anata no kokoro ga kitto oshiete kureru

Both: Aitai no Summer kotoshi no Summer  
Toke sou na jounetsu wa anata no sei yo  
Lucy: Karadajuu de yonda

Erza: anata o yonda  
Hanasanaide You are my love  
Aitai no Summer kotoshi no Summer  
Anata to watashi wa hitotsu no Sutoorii  
Lucy: Dakara nigecha dame

Erza: obiecha dame  
Mitsume aeba Storm in Lover

koi wa arashi yo Storm in Lover

(Music Ends)—

"UWAAAHHHHHHH!" The announcer yells. "NINETY EIIIGHHTTTTTT!"

"How many times is he going to say that…" Romeo complained, covering his ears. "I just wanna hear Wen- Team Fairy Tail sing…"

"Ahh…" Macao began. "So Wendy was the one you had you eyes on."

"D-dad!" Romeo cried. "I-I'm not in love with Wendy!"

Macao chuckled and turned to look back at the stage.

"Thank you everyone!" Lucy shouted. She waved her arms around with gleaming eyes. She also seemed to be waving straight at Natsu, who gave her an energetic wave back.

"Please continue to support us!" Erza boomed, bowing to the audience. But it was kinda obvious her attention was placed on a certain blue haired mage.

Juvia watched the girls and their love interests. Why can't Juvia's love with Gray-sama be like that? Juvia pouted a bit and looked up to the audience.

Gray-sama… He was there!

Gray-sama was talking with Gajeel about something. Maybe it's about Juvia? Maybe Gajeel is telling Gray-sama about Juvia and maybe Gray-sama is apologizing and going to talk to Juvia this next minute! Oh Juvia is so happy!

Juvia saw Gray-sama walking down towards the backstage room. He really was going to talk to Juvia!

Gray made his way into the backstage room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Juvia giving him a heart-bursting stare. Gray somehow felt relieved, happy, and disgusted at the same time. He ignored the feeling and kept walking. He soon made his way to Lucy and Erza, still in their bikini-top and long, flowing skirt.

"Great job Lucy, Erza," Gray complimented the two Fairy Tail mages.

"Thanks, Gray!" Lucy said. "I didn't think we would tie Minerva and Yukino after their amazing performance!"

"Mm," Erza added. "They did perform nicely. The song choice and their aura as they danced and sang, it all complimented Sabertooth well."

Gray nodded at the two girls. "Well, I better get going. Gajeel is telling the guys about a night in the bar, so I gotta meet them there."

"Yeah, bye bye!" Lucy waved at Gray as he walked out the back door.

Juvia watched the entire scene play out. Lucy lied to her. Lucy really did love Gray-sama. And Gray-sama loved Lucy. There isn't any room for Juvia! Juvia isn't loved by Gray-sama!

Juvia began to run back to her room. She didn't stop.

Juvia felt the tears burn as they slid down her pale cheek. Outside, rain could be seen pouring down on the arena and stage.

"Everybody, evacuate the stadium!" One of the judges said through the microphone. "There seems to be a big storm coming!"

Erza and everyone else heard the message. As everyone ran back to their rooms, trying to avoid the water, Erza found Juvia in her room, cuddled up in a ball on her bed, still in tonight's outfit.

"Juvia…" Erza began. Erza knew what was about to come. The rain flooding outside isn't normal rain. It oozes of depression, sadness, and jealousy. It was no other than Juvia's rain.

Juvia refused to look at Erza and stayed in the sheets of the bed. "Gray-sama…" Juvia sniffled. "Gray-sama… Doesn't love Juvia."

Erza frowned and sat on the edge of the bed. "Gray doesn't hate you, Juvia."

"Juvia… doesn't know anymore," Juvia muffled under the sheets.

"Juvia," Erza began. "It's hard for Gray to admit his feelings. Deep down, I know Gray has feelings for you. I've known Gray for a long time, so I know how he would react. He loves you, Juvia."

"Sorry, Erza," Juvia sniffled. "Juvia cannot believe that. Please leave Juvia alone for a while."

Erza sighed and left Juvia's room. She was still worried.

(Yay it's actually long this time. First song by Team Fiore was Heavy Rotation by: AKB48. First song by Team Fairy Tail was Loneliest Baby by: µ's. The duet by Yukino and Minerva was Maze Of The Dark by: Yuki Matsuoka and Akeno Watanabe from Negima! The duet by Lucy and Erza was Storm in Lover by: Mimori Suzuko and Yoshino Nanjo.)


	7. Chapter 6: The Eight Letters

The next morning, Juvia didn't think of getting out of bed at all. She knew how Meredy would feel about this, but she couldn't leave her room.

Not that it mattered too much about going outside. The heavy rain was consistent and wasn't letting up anytime soon.

"Juvia," Mirajane called from outside the door. "Are you alright? Everyone is worried about you."

"Yeah, Juvia," Lisanna added. "We're practicing inside at the gym because it's so wet outside. We're hoping you could join us."

There wasn't a single reply from Juvia. Mirajane and Lisanna decided that their words couldn't do much more and slipped two notes under the door of Juvia's room. The take-over sisters left to join the others in the gym to practice their new routine.

* * *

"Juvia," Cana said outside Juvia's door. "Come out, please! It's already 10. We finished running and now we're on to our dance routine. Erza's skipped her hella crazy workout today."

"No, Juvia is sorry," Juvia, replied.

Cana sighed and left the door, not before slipping a not underneath.

xxxxx

"J-Juvia!" Wendy cried from the other side. (HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIIIIIIDE… I'm sorry) "We're all really worried! It's been an hour and you're not out yet."

"Juvia can't, sorry Wendy-san," Juvia peeped.

Wendy sniffled and slipped a note under Juvia's door.

xxxxx

"Juvia!" Lucy exclaimed beyond the door. "You've been in there for so long! Please!"

Juvia's sobbing could be heard. Lucy was a love rival… But it isn't her fault that Gray-sama loved Lucy…

"I'm sorry Lucy-san, Juvia can't!" Juvia cried. "Juvia can't!"

Hearing Juvia's cries made Lucy break down. Juvia was in so much pain, but she kept herself bundled and kept her emotions to herself.

Lucy left a note under the door of Juvia's room and left to join the others.

xxxxx

Erza arrived at Juvia's room. She stood there for a moment before speaking.

"Juvia," Erza began. "Gray doesn't hate you. Please understand that."

"Juvia can't believe it…" Juvia stayed persistent with every answer she gave her fellow teammates. However, each response broke her down even more.

Erza slipped yet another note under Juvia's door.

xxxxx

"Ju-chan," Levy spoke to Juvia. "Is there anything I can do to help? Ju-chan…?"

"No, Levy-san, sorry," Juvia whispered, but Levy was still able to hear her.

Levy slipped a note under the door to join the rest.

xxxxx

"Juvia!" Meredy cried. Her hands her against the door with her head resting against it as well. Tears were streaming down her face. "Come out please!"

Juvia sobbed uncontrollably into her pillow. "Meredy…"

"Juvia…" Meredy spoke softly. "Remember what I told you. I'm here for you. Fairy Tail is for you."

Meredy paused for a moment.

"It's 3:30. Please, please come. We aren't complete without you. Fairy Tail isn't complete without you…"

Meredy let out a tiny laugh.

"I can't really speak for myself… because I'm not really a member of Fairy Tail… but… we're all here. We won't budge and we won't leave your side."

Meredy pointed her index finger into the air. "Even if I can't see you… No matter how far away you may be… I will always be watching you…"

Juvia raised her head and looked at the door. She gave hope, love, and perseverance to the young girl beyond the door, and now she is giving it back to her. A final note was slipped underneath the blue door as footsteps were heard walking away from Juvia.

Slowly, Juvia's feet touched the cold ground. She walked over to the notes spread out before her.

Purple for Mirajane.

White for Lisanna.

Orange for Cana.

Green for Wendy.

Light blue for Lucy.

Red for Erza.

Yellow for Levy.

And Pink for Meredy.

Juvia grabbed the purple note with a little devil sticker attached. She opened it and read the graceful handwriting.

Dear Juvia,

I'm sorry, but I couldn't just leave without sending you a letter I wrote myself. Juvia, I love you. You're family to me. You're like a little sister, as is all the other younger Fairy Tail mages. I care for your wellbeing, your safety, and I make the effort of welcoming you home at the guild after you take a stressful job, or just anytime you come along. I miss the sweet smile you gave everyone, and the incredible passion you have for a certain ice make wizard. Not only do I love you, but everyone else does too.

Love,

Mirajane Strauss

xxxxx

Juvia reached for the white envelope with a bird sticker attached. Tears were coming down quick and she tried her best to keep the letters dry.

xxxxx

Dear Juvia,

Remember the time I asked if I could be your partner during the S-class trial? You thought I was after Gray! I found it adorable seeing your extreme passion towards someone you love. I admire it. And I admire your power and will to fight because of love. That was the main reason why I wanted to become your partner. I looked up to you, as I did my big sister. We weren't friends at the time, but I knew I wanted to help you on your journey to becoming S-class. And I will help you for any other trial you're apart of. I miss spending time with you during the trials. I loved fighting with you against Erza, even though we lost. Please come back, Juvia.

Love,

Lisanna Strauss

xxxxx

Placing the white letter with the purple, Juvia grabbed the orange letter with a card sticker stuck to the back.

Dear Juvia,

It's Cana! If you couldn't already tell. I'm worried to bits about you. What has happened? Erza has told us small bits and pieces of the incident, but none of us fully know what's going on in our water sister's head. Remember when you sacrificed yourself to the lightning lacrima, which allowed me to fight against Freed? I was astounded by your will to risk your own health for your guildmates. You even told me you wanted to be accepted by Fairy Tail! Juvia, you've been a Fairy Tail mage for a long time. You've been one since you've gotten your guild stamp and joined. Nothing will change that, and we will all love you forever.

Love,

Cana Alberona

xxxxx

The green note had a cute wind sticker stuck to the back. Careful not to wet the paper, Juvia opened it.

xxxxx

Dear Juvia,

I'm really worried about you, Juvia. You haven't really talked to me all week… Although you don't really communicate with me either way… But I am really worried about you. Everyone in Fairy Tail is family. We support each other, we care for each other, and we help each other out any way possible. I want to be able to do that to you. I want to help you, Juvia-san, any way I can. I-I… I love you!

Love,

Wendy Marvell

xxxxx

By now, Juvia couldn't stop any tears anymore. She didn't care if the letters got wet. That just means they've been through a lot of love. The sky blue letter was next. It had a star sticker. Juvia knew who this was… Love Rival…

xxxxx

Dear Juvia,

I know you may see me as an extreme love rival, and I don't mind your lectures of rivalry every once in a while. I find them a big part of your personality and I love it. You're such a sweet girl and I know you only mean the best for everyone. I remember the time we fought together against the man Vidaldus Taka at the Tower of Heaven. Do you remember when you trapped me inside you? I could feel your warm tears inside the water. They weren't just warm, they were boiling hot. You have so much passion for the people of Fairy Tail; I hate to see you so sad. It breaks my heart, as it does everyone else. We love you, Juvia, and please, we'll help you with anything.

Love,

Lucy Heartfillia

xxxxx

Juvia began to cry loudly. The love from her guildmates was extraordinary. She's never felt so much love from others in a long time.

Juvia's eyes rested upon the bright red letter with a sword sticker.

xxxxx

Dear Juvia,

You're beginning to worry everyone. You haven't showed up all day and no one knows what's going on. Please, come out and tell us everything. We hate to see our beautiful sister in such a foul mood. Your depression is our depression. Your anger is our anger. Your love is our love. In our guild, we do our best to understand every member. Not a single mage is left out. You've been trapped inside your room for so long, we are afraid your mind has become sour. I want to help you. Fairy Tail wants to help you. So please, Juvia.

Love,

Erza Scarlet

xxxxx

Juvia's endless tears were consistent as she picked up the next letter. A shimmering gold with a book sticker.

xxxxx

Dear Ju-chan,

I know we don't really know each other too well, and I know we haven't talked much, but I am worried for you. You are a vital part of Fairy Tail, and seeing you go would be a disaster. There is no such thing as isolation between our guild mates. Sadly, my letter is unable to be as long as the others because I don't know you very well, but hope we get closer later on as the years go by. Your love for Gray is interesting and impressive, that I'm a bit jealous of how openhearted you are. You're very strong and brave, and I want to see you smile again.

Love,

Levy Mcgarden

xxxxx

Levy was able to make her letter just as long as the rest, although she doesn't think it would be. Even not knowing Juvia, Levy was able to compliment and express her feelings to Juvia. The last letter was pink. It had a small heart on the back and it was the longest of all of them.

xxxxx

Dear Juvia,

It's Meredy! Hehe! You're a very good person, Juvia, and I know it to be true. Our fight on Tenrou Island was lengthy and it was difficult fighting against you. You're strong, passionate, pretty, and hopeful. Your words were able to have me change my ways and try to atone for my sins. You were able to get me to understand that I have someone to live for, and that I can change the way I see the world. And I have. When we met again before the games, I was ecstatic to see you again. The seven-year gap has really, truly made me realize the importance you played in my life. I couldn't stop smiling when I saw you! You have noticed it too right? I've been smiling so much now. Seeing your smile made me want to give hope to others and atone so that I could become a great person, just like you. You and Ultear are my inspirations and I really look up to you. I really do love you, and I hope we can smile together again.

Love,

Meredy

xxxxx

Juvia cried on the colorful letters for a while until regaining her vision from the blurry tears. Juvia's eyes wandered to the clock. It was 4:30. The live shows were starting in 30 minutes. The water mage jumped up from the floor and raced out of her room and down the halls. She was barefoot and in her sleepwear, but she ignored the awkward stares she was given. Juvia ran all the way to the backstage area to find all of the Team Fairy Tail girls in their outfits preparing to go onstage.

"Everyone!" Juvia called to the girls. They all turned their heads and saw the blue-haired girl running towards them. Smiles of relief and joy spread over their faces as they all huddled into a group hug.

"Juvia! We were so worried!" Erza smiled.

"Yeah, don't do it again!" Cana whined, obviously she was half drunk.

Moments passed when Lucy suddenly jumped out of the circle.

"JUVIA!" Lucy cried.

"W-What is it, Lucy-san?" Juvia asked, totally confused.

"Juvia, can you perform? Do you know the routine? What about your lines? OH NO!" Lucy was in a panic as she hopped around. Everyone also began to realize that they couldn't go on without Juvia still in her blue nighties.

"I'll help Juvia!" Meredy said, pushing Juvia to the dressing room. "We have to do this quick!"

Meredy helped Juvia pull on her dark blue outfit that matches everyone else's. As Meredy carefully applied Juvia's makeup, the stalker woman spoke.

"Meredy," Juvia began. "Juvia is sorry."

Meredy paused for a moment and continued. "It's alright, Juvia!" Meredy smiled. "What matters is that you're back with us and that we can smile together again!"

Juvia smiled at Meredy's response and started tearing up again.

"NO JUVIA! YOU CAN'T CRY!" Meredy screamed as she tried to fix Juvia's makeup, causing the rain woman to laugh.

xxxxx

"Juvia, do you know your parts and routine well enough?" Lisanna asked. They only had 10 minutes to cram the routine, rhythm, and lyrics into Juvia's head.

"Juvia thinks she knows most of it," Juvia told the girls. "She hopes everything goes well."

xxxxx

"Well… Uhh…. It's raining still, and we're not sure the girls can perform…" The announcer called out. Groans were heard from the audience members, obviously disappointed that they weren't going to see any frills or short skirts today.

"WE CAN DO IT!" Mirajane called out from the wet stage. Her clothes were getting drenched, but she was firm in her place.

"OOOH!" The announcer yelled. "Mirajane wants to perform anyways!"

The crowd got excited again and they were cheering for the twist of plans.

"Well," Laxus started. "I guess the demon's speaking up for her team."

xxxxx

(Music Starts)—

All: (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!  
Isshin icchou!)  
(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!)  
Levy: Hora makenai yo ne?

Juvia: Kuyashii na mada No brand  
Meredy: Shiraretenai yo No brand  
Lisanna: Nani mo kamo kore kara Atsui kibun

Mirajane: Tanoshii yo demo No brand (Do you know?)  
Erza: Harikitteru n da No brand (Do you know?)  
Cana: Dakara (Oide) Koko de deau tame ni (Yes, I know!)

Wendy: Mezasu basho wa

Levy: (Takai)  
Lucy: Ima yori takaku

Wendy: (Doko made?)  
Levy: CHANSU no maegami wo  
Lucy: (Motte)

Levy: Hanasanai kara  
Wendy: (Gyutto)

Levy: Hanasanai kara  
Lucy and Wendy: (Oh yeah!)

Levy: Kiseki no niji wo wataru n da

All: Kabe wa Hi Hi Hi Kowaseru mono sa Hi Hi Hi Taoseru mono sa  
Jibun kara motto chikara wo dashite yo  
Hi Hi Hi Kowaseru mono sa Hi Hi Hi Taoseru mono sa  
Yuuki de mirai wo misete

All: Sou da yo kakugo wa dekita  
(Oh yeah! Zenshin zenrei!)  
(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!)

(Music Ends)—

"Juvia! We pulled it off!" Meredy cried, launching herself onto the rain woman.

"Mhm," Juvia replied, smiling.

"UWAHHHHHHHH!" The announcer screamed. "Brilliant! Beautiful! What a masterpiece!"

The audience agreed with the announcer as they burst out in full applauds.

"And their score is NINETY NINE! THIS IS THE HIGHEST IT'S REACH!" The announcer added.

Team Fairy Tail was delighted to hear their victory and headed off stage.

"Don't forget about us!" Jenny called, heading onstage with the other members of Team Fiore.

"We get our chance now!" Milliana purred.

"OHH!" The announcer screamed again. "Team Fiore wants at it too!"

"Mhm," Minerva added. "And we won't lose."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading up until now. There are only 2 or 3 chapters left to complete the story, so stay tuned!

The only song used was No Brand Girls by: μ's.  
If you want anything extra added, or more of a certain character, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll try to add in as much as I can.


	8. Chapter 7: The Tie

Team Fiore stood firm on the soaking stage. Yukino stood in the very front with Kagura and Minerva a bit behind. The other members were spread out a lot more, but all had the same determined look on their faces—to beat Fairy Tail.

* * *

(Music Starts)—

Yukino: Fiore!

All: X791

All: Mae e mae e!

Massugu susume!

Kawa wo watare! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!

Yukino & Kagura: Itsu datte yume wa

Tooku ni mieru

Todokanai kurai kyori kanjiru

Minerva, Jenny, Milliana, & Ultear: Ashimoto no ishi wo

Hitotsu hirotte

Gamushara ni natte

Nagete Miro!

All: Kimi no me no mae ni

Kawa ga nagereru

Sherry, Chelia, Arana, & Kagura: Hiroku

Ookina kawa da

Kuraku fukakute mo

Nagare hayakute mo

All: Obienakute ii

Suddenly, Yukino slips on the wet stage floor and falls to her knees. She distracts the other members and confused them as well. Yukino quickly got back into formation and continued singing and dancing, but couldn't ignore the glare given by Minerva.

All: Hanarete ite mo

Souda

Mukougishi wa aru

Motto jibun wo shinjiru yo

Kimi no kokoro ni mo  
Kawa ga nagareru  
Ase to namida no kawa da!  
Shippai shite shimatte mo  
Nagasarete shimatte mo  
Yarinaoseba ii  
Yowane haku na yo  
Yume ni shigamitsukun da  
Negai kanau hi ga kuru made

Yukino: Kawa wo watare!  
You can do it!

(Music Ends)—

* * *

The song ends and there are loud claps and confused claps in the audience.

"Was Yukino-chan supposed to fall?" One person asked.

"I don't know, but Minerva-sama gave a really bad look to her when she did," Another answered.

"I hope she's alright"

* * *

The announcer looks around for a bit and speaks.

"A-Ah!" He began. "Team Fiore really went the full length! Their score is…"

The announcer sweat drops and slowly reads the score: "E-eighty seven…"

Team Fiore's faces are filled with shock and denial that they received such a low score. The crowd begins to cheer, but most are half hearted.

"H-how did we get such a low score?" Kagura questioned. She was in front of Yukino most of the time, so she didn't see her tumble.

"Well…" Arana started, but didn't care to finish the sentence.

The announcer gave the girls time to change out of the wet outfits and rest before going back out for the duets in the rain. The Fairy Tail girls were as close as ever in their rooms, chatting about their performance. However, things weren't going well for Team Fiore.

* * *

"YUKINO!"

Minerva screamed at the Celestial mage as she erupted with heat and anger.

"WE GOT A WHAT? AN EIGHTY-SEVEN BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMN UNAGILE LEGS! YOU RUINED US!"

Sherry tried to stop Minerva from yelling at the white haired girl on the floor, but she didn't do much.

"M-Minerva," Sherry squeaked. "We are still ahead by one point…"

Minerva's attention changed to the magenta-haired girl.

"ONE! ONE GODDAM POINT! IF YOU LOSERS KEEP SLACKING, WE'LL EVENTUALLY FALL BEHIND BY ONE POINT!"

Everyone besides Kagura and Ultear were affected by Minerva's roar.

"Minerva," Ultear said. "Calm yourself. We can easily stay ahead, but yelling out your teammates and Yukino will not change anything. We can only decide our future now."

Minerva glared at Ultear and began to yell again.

"FUTURE? OUR FUTURE WILL BE TRASH AND FILTH! NOTHING YOU CAN SAY WILL WO—"

Minerva was interrupted by Ultear tweaking her age. She turned Minerva into an eighty-seven year old, enabling her to speak with a harsh tone. (Eighty-seven, how ironic)

Kagura stood over Minerva, now shorter in height.

"Don't yell at our friends anymore. You're here because you are strong and a worthy idol and opponent. Do not vandalize your place in our team," Kagura lectured the Sabertooth woman until she closed her mouth, telling everyone that she won't yell anymore.

Ultear returned Minerva to her original state and watched her stomp off to her dressing room. Her attention turned to Yukino, shaking on the ground.

"It's already Yukino-chan," Chelia said, trying to comfort the girl. They came when they heard Minerva's yells; so don't know what happened prior to their arrival.

"Did Minerva do something to you?" Jenny asked, but got no response.

Yukino's eyes were large and her face was stripped of its color. Suddenly, she arose from the ground and ran out of the room, somewhere no one could find her.

* * *

"ALLLLLLLLLRIIIIIIIIGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTT EVERYONE!" The announcer screamed, causing the audience members to cover their ears. "WE ARE BACK AT IT WITH THE DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUETS!"

The crowd returned to cheering as Sherry and Ultear took the stage.

"It's 659 to 658, Ultear," Sherry whispered. She saw Ultear's nod in return. No one knows what will happen to the score now with the end of the tournament approaching.

* * *

(Music Starts)—

Sherry: Saikin ano hito to ii kanji nan desu

Ultear: Katte na mousou Yamete yo

Sherry: Betsuni anata no kareshi janai jan

Ultear: Sou iu Anata mo chigau jan

Sherry: Seijun sate katteru mon

Ultear: Minisuka de sasocchau mon

Sherry: Kessen no toki wa touku na sa sou ne

Ultear: Anata ni

Sherry: Dake wa ne

Kare wo dokusen Sasetari shinai wa

Sherry: Tsuyogatte mo honshin ja

Both: Ano ko no kata ga riido shiteru ki ga shite

Kossori kare no kotori sacchi

Sherry: shichatterunda

Both: Ren'ai saizensen wa Matta nashite

Yuzuriai nante yatterarenai no

Sherry: Furimuka seru wa

Ultear: Sonna no anata ni

Dekiru wakenai jan

Ultear: Watashi no hou ga

Sherry: Watashi no hou ga

Nanbai mo Ano ko nanka yori

Daisuki nan dakara Watashi dake no mono ni natte

Ren'ai saizensen wa Matta nashite

Yuzuriai nante yatterarenai no

Sherry: Furimuka seru wa

Ultear: Sonna no anata ni

Dekiru wakenai jan

Ultear: Watashi no hou ga

Sherry: Watashi no hou ga

Nanbai mo Ano ko nanka yori

Daisuki nan dakara Watashi dake no mono ni natte

(Music Ends)—

* * *

"MAGNIFICENT! MARVELOUS! FANTASTIC!" The announcer screamed. "Beautiful! I am SPEECHLESS! What a brilliant performance by Ultear and Sherry from Team Fiore!"

"Thank you very much!" Ultear said as she bowed to the audience.

"Keep supporting us!" Sherry winked as the audience erupted in applause.

The girls from Team Fiore walked off the stage and saw Juvia and Meredy ready in their outfits.

"You guys look beautiful," Ultear said as she sweetly smiled.

"Aw Ur… " Meredy blushed and looked at the floor as her adoptive mother giggled.

"You did really great Sherry-san," Juvia said, amazed by their performance.

"Oh, I'm incredibly flattered, Juvia!" Sherry said. "I just hope I impressed my fiancée enough!"

"I'm sure he loved it," Juvia said with a smile. She thought of her Gray-sama for a split second, but reminded herself that this competition was not only for Gray-sama, it was for all of Fairy Tail, her family.

"Good luck, you two!" Sherry called as her and Ultear walked backstage. "I know you'll do great!"

* * *

(Music Starts)—

Meredy: Sabitsuita kokoro,  
Oto mo nai sekai, nani o miteru no?  
Mata ne o ieru kao o sagasu yo  
Sore o kurikaesu dake

Juvia: Kizukeba soko ni wa  
Hitorikiri de naku ushiro-sugata  
Meredy: Tsurai you na,  
Juvia: Sabishii you na, basho.

Both: Te o tsunaide itain da

Both: Nandome no kimochi darou  
Koko ni aru nukumori wa  
Machigai de mo kamawanai, soba ni iru koto  
Namida no oto, tameiki no iro  
Ima, tashikameru genzaichi

Joudan mitai na mainichi  
Mitai, mitai, mirai

Juvia: Tsuyogari no koe mo kasureta na, to  
Yume ni ochiru no  
Kakaeta hiza,  
Me o otosu to  
Sugu ni kuzurete shimaisou de

Meredy: Kono mama, kono mama  
Futarikiri kakekomu tooi deguchi,  
Juvia: Mada, kitaishite iru no.

Both: Saa  
Waratte mitsumeaun da.

Tanjun de mujaki na kao,  
Kushakusha no omoi daite  
Mayoikonda basho sae yasashisugite

Nando de mo namae o yobu yo  
Futashika na mirai de mo  
Hanasenai mono, omou dake kokoro ga itai yo  
Koko ni iru yo  
Koko ni iru yo  
Kaeru basho wa koko da yo?

Itsu datte kawaranai  
Omoi o nokosu no.

(Music Ends)—

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" The announcer yelled in the microphone as Juvia and Meredy finished their performance. "THAT WAS INCREDIBLE! STUNNING! I DON'T HAVE WORDS!"

"Thank you very much!" Juvia said as she smiled at the roaring audience.

Meredy waved at all the audience members, and of course, at Fairy Tail.

"Their score is… 98!" The announcer said! "WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL DONE!"

The audience gasped as well as both idol teams. Team Fiore's duet got a score of 97, which means they were tied 756 to 756.

"I-I can't believe it!" The announcer was very confused. "Never before have I seen 2 team tied, ever!"

The competition was very heated at this point, with both teams desperately wanting the win. But a tie is always hard to break, as both teams are very skilled.

* * *

The stage ended and the girls returned to their rooms to shower and rest for the next day.

"I can't believe we're tied against Team Fiore," Erza began as she sat on the bed in her room. "Last year's score was very different."

"Well we do have Levy and Meredy as our new members," Mirajane smiled at the two younger girls. "It's also Wendy's as well."

"Yeah," Cana began. "They really pulled us up this year. Not gonna lie, but last year, Bisca was very caught up in her pregnancy for her second child, so she couldn't dance very well. Laki always froze up onstage and Kinana would always hiss whenever she carried on the last note."

"Don't be like that, Cana," Lisanna said. "At least we had a great time, even though we lost by quite a bit!"

"Well I'm glad our team is like this!" Lucy happily shouted as she jumped off of the chair she was sitting on. "We all support each other, and I'm sure we will win the competition this year!"

"That's the spirit, Lucy," Erza said. "Now, we all need a lot of rest. Clean up and shut the lights for tomorrow."

* * *

Juvia awoke the next morning a lot earlier than everyone else. The sun was shining outside and the warm rays felt nice on her pale skin.

Today was a very important day. For the competition, there will their last group song and a dry solo afterwards by the two favorites of the teams. This year, Team Fiore had Kagura picked. Team Fairy Tail picked Levy, although she turned down the part many times.

Juvia smiled at the thought of her short blue-haired friend. She has the talent and the radiance to go very far.

* * *

Dressed in their appropriate outfits for the last group performance, Team Fairy Tail and Team Fiore stood facing each other a few minutes before the show began.

Team Fairy Tail complimented flower-like outfits with each of their colors as accessories to the pale pink dresses. Team Fiore wore uniform-like outfits with touches of glitter and prep.

"Good look you guys," Levy said to the opposing team.

"You too," Kagura said in return with a smile.

Team Fairy Tail watched as Team Fiore stepped onto the gleaming stage to sing their last group song of the year.

* * *

Thank you all for being so patient as I updated this story! It has been a very long time, but I found the motivation and time to continue writing this story! I believe there's about 2 chapters left, but there may also be an epilogue at the end, if requested. Team Fiore's first song was "River" by: AKB48, the duet by Sherry and Ultear was "Renai Wars" by: BitterSweet, and the duet by Juvia and Meredy was "And I'm Home" by: Eri Kitamura and Ai Nonaka from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. I hope all of you will continue to read my story :)


	9. Chapter 8: Dry Solos

(Music Starts)—

Kagura: Karendaa yori hayaku  
Shatsu no sodeguchi makutte  
Jenny & Milliana: Taiyou ga chikazuku kehai  
Chelia & Arana: Boku no ude kara koromogae  
Minerva & Yukino: Aoi umi namiuchi giwa de kimi to aitai  
Sherry & Ultear: Hadashi no mizushibuki

Kagura, Minerva, Sherry: Poniiteeru

Milliana, Chelia, Arana: (yurashi nagara)

Kagura, Minerva, Sherry: kaze no naka  
Kimi ga hashiru

Yukino, Jenny, Ultear: (boku ga hashiru)

Kagura, Minerva, Sherry: suna no ue  
Poniiteeru

Milliana, Chelia, Arana: (yurashi nagara)

Yukino, Jenny, Ultear: furimuita  
All: Kimi no egao boku no natsu ga hajimaru

Kagura: Tabaneta nagai kami

Kagura, Minerva, Sherry: mizutama no shushu  
Milliana, Chelia, Arana: Koi no shippo wa

Yukino, Jenny, Ultear: tsukamaerarenai  
Milliana, Chelia, Arana: Furetara

Yukino, Jenny, Ultear: kieteku

Kagura, Minerva, Sherry: maboroshi

Kagura, Minerva, Sherry: Poniiteeru

Milliana, Chelia, Arana: (hodokanaide)

Kagura, Minerva, Sherry: kawarazu ni  
Kimi wa kimi de

Yukino, Jenny, Ultear: (boku wa boku de )

Kagura, Minerva, Sherry: hashiru dake  
Poniiteeru

Milliana, Chelia, Arana: (hodokanaide)

Yukino, Jenny, Ultear: itsumademo  
All: Hashaide iru kimi wa shoujo no mama de

LaLaLaLaLaLa  
LaLaLaLaLaLa  
LaLaLaLaLa  
LaLaLaLaLaLa  
LaLaLaLaLaLa  
LaLaLaLa...

(Music Ends)—

* * *

The audience erupts into applause. Team Fiore's smooth dance moves and melodious singing dazzled them all. Every member's performance was flawless.

"They were incredible!" Someone said.

"Yeah, I love Team Fiore!" Another person replied.

"HOW BEAUTIFUL!" The announcer screamed into the microphone. He was hyped up yet again by the girls. "The outfits, the hair, the style, OH IT'S ALL TOO MUCH!"

"Thank you for your support!" Kagura cried to the audience. The rest of the members threw flying kisses at the audience and waved.

"Now the final Team Fiore group score is…" The announcer whispered with his fellow judges to calculate an appropriate score. Everyone in the coliseum patiently and eagerly waited for the score to be announced. "99."

The entire coliseum erupted in shock and excitement, as it was nearly a perfect score.

"My word…" Makarov said to himself, watching from Fairy Tail's booth in the coliseum.

"They were very good," Mavis said to Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail. "But I believe Fairy Tail has more friendship and love than Team Fiore."

"You're right!" Natsu cheered. "Lucy and them are going to blow away the performance!"

"Shrimp told me that this performance was very special," Gajeel smirked. "I can't wait."

The other boys talked among themselves as they waited for Team Fairy Tail to take the stage. However, Gray had an uneasy look on his face.

"Did I… Hurt her too much?" Gray thought. "I didn't mean what I said…"

* * *

(Music Starts)—

Levy: Aa honoka na yokan kara hajimari  
Mirajane: Aa nozomi ga

Cana: hoshizora kakete  
Wendy: Hana o sakaseru

Lisanna: nikkori egao wa  
Erza & Lucy: Zutto onaji sa

Juvia & Meredy: yuujou no egao  
Meredy, Mirajane, Lucy: Wasurenai itsu made mo wasurenai  
Cana, Wendy, Lisanna: Konnani mo kokoro ga hitotsu ni naru  
Levy, Erza, Juvia: Sekai o mitsuketa yorokobi

Cana, Wendy, Lisanna: Tomoni

Levy, Erza, Juvia: utaou saigo made

Meredy, Mirajane, Lucy: Bokutachi wa hitotsu

All: Kotori no tsubasa ga tsuini ookiku natte  
Tabidachi no hi da yo  
Tooku e to hirogaru umi no iro atatakaku  
Yume no naka de kaita e no you nanda setsunakute  
Toki o maki modoshite miru kai?  
NoNoNo ima ga saikou!

Mirajane & Lisanna: Minna to deaeta koto  
Cana & Wendy: Ureshikute hanaretakunai yo honto dayo  
Erza & Lucy: Namida wa iranai

Juvia & Meredy: kono mama odorou  
Levy: Te o futte motto futte

All: Hikari o oikakete kita bokutachi dakara  
Sayonara wa iwanai  
Mata aou yonde kureru kai?  
Bokutachi no koto  
Suteki datta mirai ni  
Tsunagatta yume yume no mirai  
Kimi to boku no LIFE&LIVE

All: Kotori no tsubasa ga tsuini ookiku natte  
Tabidachi no hi da yo  
Tooku e to hirogaru umi no iro atatakaku  
Yume no naka de kaita e no you nanda setsunakute  
Toki o maki modoshite miru kai?  
NoNoNo ima ga saikou!

Datte…

Datte… Ima ga saikou!

Levy: Aa honoka na yokan kara hajimari  
All: Aa hikari o oikakete kitanda yo

(Music Ends)—

* * *

The audience erupts again as Team Fairy Tail holds the last note on their performance.

"That was flawless!" An audience member shouted.

"I wonder who will win!" Another said.

The audience talked among each other, questioning which team will take the lead for the solos.

"They were very good," Sting said to Rogue as they stood in the Sabertooth stands.

"Indeed, but Yukino and Ojou-sama really blew everyone away today," Rogue replied.

"I think Team Fiore will win!" Lector cheered.

"Fro thinks so too," Frosch replied.

"The results are being calculated! Oh what a wonderful performance!" The announcer cried. "I am truly distressed, oh how I wish both teams could win!"

Chatter in the crowd continued as the judges talked over the score. Everyone was nervous.

"The score is 99."

* * *

"Another tie?" Kagura asked, shocked.

"How is that possible?" Mirajane said.

"I don't know, we both performed very well, but why would they do this?" Lisanna asked.

"I feel like they're trying to put more pressure on our soloists about to do their dry runs," Ultear said as she hugged Meredy.

"But why?" Levy asked, confused.

"The audience enjoys complications and turning points in games," Jenny began. "I'm not surprised they decided to give us another tied score."

"Jenny's right," Mirajane said. "We both know. Whenever we would do photo-shoots, there would always be one picture with an extravagant outfit, unlike the others."

"Oh yeah that's right," Lucy said. "I worked for a magazine company before as well. I was an amateur journalist. I remember I once recorded something about them changing up a page in the article to make it interesting to look at."

"I wonder how this will turn out," Chelia said as she held hands with Wendy.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Sherry sighed.

* * *

Kagura and Levy both dressed nicely in their dry run outfits. They were to perform a solo song in front of the audience to prepare for tomorrow's finale.

"Oh Kagura, you look beautiful!" Levy exclaimed as she saw Kagura's kimono outfit. Kagura had her hair in a bun with floral accessories, and a long blue and purple kimono. Her sash was a light shade of lavender.

"Thank you Levy," Kagura replied. "You look stunning as well."

Levy wore a white dress than fell to the floor in soft waves. A white headband and a long ribbon held her hair back.

"Thanks Kagura," Levy blushed. "Good luck out there!"

Kagura smiled and looked back at Levy. "You too."

* * *

(Music Starts)—

Kagura: Watashi no namida ga kawaku koro ni kite ne Nukutta soba kara nureru hoo ga yugamu  
Kakusugoto nante nani mo nai kedo kurushinderu Sugata wa misetakunai no

Mada yumemite iru umi no soko kara ue ka shita ka mo wakarazu ni  
Fukande iru sokorajuu no taiyou no naka wo

Fukai fukai umi no soko kara

I believe kono koe wa todoiteru hazu kono mama dokomademo ochiteitte mo

Dare mo ga kono umi wo koete itta wa kurakute Tsumetai fushigi na basho de  
Mayotteru noni kokochiyosa sae kanjiteru no wa nande nandarou?

Iki wo shite nobotte yuku awatsubu no hou e

Fukai fukai umi no soko kara

I believe kono koe wa todoiteru hazu kono mama dokomademo ochiteitte mo

Watashi wa hitoshizuku no urei wo otoshite umi no soko ni hana wo sakasete miseru wa kitto

Break intrumental

I believe kono koe wa todoiteru hazu kono mama dokomademo ochiteitte mo

Watashi wa hitoshizuku no urei wo otoshite umi no soko ni hana wo sakasete miseru wa kitto

I believe namida shite nani ka ushinatte mo Soushite yokattatte ieru hi ga kuru wa  
Subete wa kono umi de umarete itta no itsu no hi ga kaettekuru sono hi made  
believe yourself

I believe, even in the Dark, your voice casts a ray of hope.  
Take me away and guide me through to some place where I can breathe.

(Music Ends)—

* * *

The audience is on their feet as Kagura finishes her remarkable song. Everyone is smiling and cheering, astonished by the Mermaid Heel mage's performance.

"That was beautiful!" The announcer exclaimed. "I am blown away! I am sorry I am not able to give points for dry runs, but that, oh it was marvelous!"

"I think Kagura has this one in the bag nya…" Milliana purrs softly.

"Wait an see Milliana," Ultear said. "Levy has a beautiful voice as well."

* * *

(Music Starts)—

Levy: Kami kazari wo sotto hazuseba  
Kaze ga fuku sore dake de odoreta no  
Ima sekai wo irodoru mono wa  
Mune ni daku ishi no youni chiisana kiseki

Kujike sou datta koto namida koraeta koto mo  
Shiren datta tte ima wa ieru kimi no tonari de kata wo yosete

Ai ni soyogu hana shiroku saku no nara  
Mou kitto kegareru koto nante nai deshou?  
Shinji rareta no wa kimi no esukouto  
Deaeta yorokobi ima kanjiteru yo

Hanazono ni saku hito hira no hana mitsukete  
Masshirona mama so date te

Toi sora kara mai orita hane  
Nee ikutsu kumo wo koe tabi shita no?  
Nureta mama de tobenai no nara  
Yasashisa no kaze ni nari tsutsumi komitai sugu ni

Dareka wo omoeru koto omoi uketoru koto mo  
Yose kaesu nami no you de chigau mienakutatte kasaneatte

Akaku somaru hoho shiro ni haeru kedo  
Nee zutto wara wazu mimamotte ite ne?  
Tsutae rareta no wa honno purourogu  
Umareta itoshi sa mada netsu wo motte

Hanazono ni saku hana ni totemo yoku niteru  
Masshiroi hane

Ima wo utagai sou da ne  
Itsumo kimi wo matte ita kara  
Zutto kono shiawase na shunkan wo  
Furete tashikametai

Ai ni soyogu hana shiroku saku no nara  
Sou kitto rinto shite saki hokoru no deshou  
Negatte iru no wa kimi to no eternity  
Deaeta yorokobi mou hanasanai de

Hanazono ni saku hito hira no hana mitsukete  
Masshirona mama so date te

Hora shiroku saki hokoru kara

(Music Ends)—

* * *

"OH MY!" The announcer screams into the microphone. "She has surprised us all! What a beautiful voice our Levy-chan has!"

The audience cheers and applauds, amazed by Levy's performance.

"Gihi…" Gajeel smirked as he watched the Solid Script mage wave at the audience. Lily stared at Gajeel with a smile on his face as well.

"What," Gajeel said to Lily, giving him a dangerous glare.

Lily laughed in return. "Nothing nothing."

Levy returned backstage and saw her friends waiting for her.

"Levy you did amazing!" Lucy cheered, running to hug her friend.

"Yes, I was very impressed," Erza said with a smile.

Cana and Wendy joined in to hug Levy, as well as everyone else.

"Congrats Levy," Kagura said as she walked up to the group of Fairy Tail mages.

Levy ran to hug Kagura as well. "Thank you! Your performance was fantastic as well!"

* * *

The girls returned to their rooms after another day of the Idol Games. Tomorrow would be the last day, and it would be a solo showdown between Levy and Kagura. No one was really sure who would win at this point, as both mages have enormous talent.

"We'll be cheering for you all the way, Levy!" Lisanna smiled brightly. Mirajane hugged her sister and smiled with.

"Juvia will be rooting for you as well, along with the rest of Fairy Tail," Juvia said sweetly. No matter what was going on in her personal love life, Juvia always put her family before anything. She would cheer for Levy before worrying about Gray-sama.

I'll end the next chapter here. Wow! I've really caught up a lot the past few days on this story. I've finally decided that I will conclude this story with one more chapter, and then an epilogue. I hope you all will continue to read it! The first song by Team Fiore was Ponytail to Shushu by: AKB48. Team Fairy Tail's song was Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari from Love Live! Kagura's solo was I Believe by: KOKIA, and Levy's song was White Flower Garden by: Haruka Tomatsu.


	10. Chapter 9: The Final Results

Juvia awoke the next morning and looked out the window. It was silent, which meant everyone was still asleep. The water mage glanced at the block beside her bed: 7:27 a.m. She was about 30 minutes early. Nonetheless, she carefully tiptoed out of bed and got dressed.

Levy was the only one performing today, so the other girls only had to help her prepare for her performance.

For this performance, the girls decided to go all out and hand made 9 special costumes. Each was similar but had their own unique styles and colors that fit each mage perfectly.

Juvia smiled as she looked at the dress rack. They had gotten carried away and made 2 outfits for each idol. Levy refused to have a special one made for her single performance, so we made a dress veil and a delicate corsage to separately place onto the dress to make it stand out.

The blue-haired mage turned to the clock: 7:59. Her friends will be up soon. Juvia couldn't help but smile all morning. She was grateful to have such great friends in her life.

* * *

"Levy!" Erza shouted from across the field. She ran up closer to the small Solid Script mage. "It has been 3 hours. I suggest we move to one of the empty stages so you can practice on one in your outfit to prepare."

"Okay, Erza!" Levy said.

The girls grabbed their things, the clothing rack, and walked to the auditorium.

* * *

"1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4," Lucy was helping Levy synchronize with her dancing better. Kagura was known for her excellent footwork, so Levy had to work hard to improve hers.

"Hey Levy," Cana said. "The lighting crew wants to know what you want to do with the spotlights, any thoughts?"

"Um," Levy began. "I don't want anything that would take the audience's eyes off of me, that would ruin the performance. I guess we should just go simple and have a white light shined on me and a few other gold and white lights adding effects."

Cana smiled. "Great choice."

"Levy-chan!" Mirajane called as her and Lisanna walked towards her. "Lisanna and I finished attaching the veil and corsage to the dress. Wendy and Meredy said they were almost done with the shoes!"

"Oh thank you!" Levy said with sparkling eyes. "It's beautiful! I can't wait to try it on!"

"Juvia thinks you should do it now, Levy-san," Juvia said, adjusting the microphone Levy was going to use. "It's about 2:30, you should try it on and practice a bit with it before Juvia and everyone else do your hair and makeup."

"You're right, I'll be back in a second!" Levy ran to the bathroom backstage to change.

* * *

"It's 4:15," Wendy said. "The show is starting soon! Oh I can't wait!"

Wendy was sitting on a fluffy stool by the couch, very nervous. Lisanna was sitting by her, trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry, don't worry," Lucy said. "Levy-chan will be just fine! She's an incredible idol!"

"Thanks Lu-chan," Levy said as she blushed a bright pink.

"Don't be modest," Erza said. "You are radiant, Levy. You shine brighter than any of us on that stage. You have the most potential out of all of us. Kagura is very good, but there are many wonderful aspects to you as well."

Erza walked by Levy and placed her hand on her head. "Don't underestimate yourself."

Levy sighed and smiled brightly. "Thank you everyone. I'm so happy I have friends as good as you guys to help me!"

"Oh, Levy-san!" Juvia said, hugging Levy. She agreed with Erza. Levy had the heart and soul to shine brighter than anyone else in the room.

"Group hug!" Meredy shouted, cuddling with Juvia and Levy. Soon, the other Fairy Tail girls joined the hug.

Everyone was happy and cheerful, confident Levy was going to blow the performance away.

* * *

It was 4:30, a half-hour until the show started. Juvia was reading over the lyrics to Levy's solo, making sure she didn't miss a note or lyric.

"I believe you're ready," Mirajane said with her usual grin. "You should go get ready behind the big stage and I'll talk to the lighting and sound crew about the technical stuff."

"Yes, Mira-san," Levy stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"Oh! And drink some more water Levy!" Mirajane called. "You look a tad pink, make sure you're hydrated."

"Of course, Mira-san," Levy said opening the door.

* * *

The clock read 4:45, 15 minutes before the show. Outside, the crowd was packed from front to back with excited people. Guilds from across Fiore showed up, ready to show their support.

"I can't wait for Levy to show," Gajeel said, grinning. "The shrimp will take the trophy for sure."

"She definitely will!" Natsu shouted. "Lucy and the others helped her for today, their teamwork outmatches Team Fiore's. We have it in the bag!"

"I think Wendy said she designed the shoes," Romeo quietly said.

"Lisanna helped with them too!" Bickslow loudly said. "Levy will look fantastic, don't you agree, babies?"

"Mirajane told me the lights were going to be simple," Laxus seriously said. "Now my eyes won't be blinded."

Jellal, or Mystogan, was standing quietly. "I'm sure Erza helped a lot with motivation… She's very good at that…"

The Fairy Tail members where chatting among themselves when two guests appeared.

"What's up, buddies!" A drunk Bacchus said, stumbling into the Fairy Tail booth. "I'm team Cana all the way!"

Bacchus collapsed at Natsu's feet and fell asleep. Natsu burst out laughing and tried to stop himself from peeing his pants.

"So immature," Lyon said, walking up to everyone else.

"Hey, idiot," Gray said coldly. "Aren't you supposed to be for your team? Juvia doesn't need your support."

"I came here to support Meredy," Lyon said. "I've realized Juvia is not the one for me, and Meredy truly sees my greatness."

Lyon smiled and complimented himself. "But I'm sure Juvia will want your true feelings to reach her."

Gray glared at his "brother".

"And apologize to her later. She's very forgiving, remember. She wants to know your true feelings."

* * *

There were a few seconds left until it was time for Kagura to take the stage with her solo performance.

"Good luck Levy," Kagura said as she walked by her. "You'll be fantastic. Either victor, it will still be a celebration."

Kagura walked onto the stage, waving at the audience. "Are you guys ready?"

"YEAHHHHH!" Kagura's cool beauty hypnotized the entire audience.

* * *

(Music Starts)—

Soshite watashitachi wa meguriau

You ni mukaitai to negau hana

Kokoro ni ichi-rin arudeshou

Daiji ni shinagara sorezore o

Chigau michi ga ima mattete mo

Negai o kanaeru to ashita ni habataku

Yuuki ga yobu kireina yume

Nee… tomo ni mite itai

Kimi yo saite atsui kibou no hate

Tabidatsu kono sadameyo kagayaki wa kaze no kanata

Itsuka kotae ga michite kuru

Yasashisa o wasurenu you ni sakimashou ka

Soshite watashitachi wa meguriau

Akaku akaku ookina hana

Soshite watashitachi wa meguriau

Futatabi aeta toki wa kawaru hazudeshou?

Ji ni nezashitai to omou hito

Karada wa fukarete mau deshou

Yura rete minagara onou no de

Erabu michi ga tada nobi teru no

Kanarazu modoru to wa iwanakute wakaru

Genki de ite tashikana yume

Nee… watashi ni mo mieru…!

Kimi ga fureta tsuyoi itami ni naku

Kinou wa mou sayonara iradachi wa tooku natte

Doko ni mukaeba ii no ka wa

Setsunasa ga kanjita basho ni ikimashou ka

Sayonara

Kimi yo saite atsui kibou no hate

Tabidatsu kono sadameyo kagayaki wa kaze no kanata

Itsuka kotae ga michite kuru

Yasashisa o wasurenu you ni sakimashou ka

Soshite watashitachi wa katariau

Akai akai mirai no hana

Soshite watashitachi wa katariau

Futatabi aeta toki wa kawaru hazudeshou?

Atarashii futari ni

(Music Ends)—

* * *

The crowd erupted in a volcano of emotions and applause as they witnessed history happen onstage. Kagura's beauty, skill, and talent proved that she truly was capable of anything.

"KAGURA! KAGURA! KAGURA!" The crowd repeatedly cheered as the Mermaid Heel mage took her bows and "thank you"s.

* * *

Meanwhile backstage, Levy had 5 minutes before Kagura finished giving her thank you speech to the audience.

"Levy, are you alright?" Lisanna asked, concerned. Levy's face was a bright red and she was sweating.

"Levy!" Lucy cried as she caught the Solid Script mage from falling.

All the other Team Fairy Tail members rushed to their guild mate's side.

"What happened?" Cana asked, worried.

Erza put her hand to the small girl's head. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped. "She has a fever! But… it's unlike normal fevers… I can't explain it, it's just different."

Mirajane flicked through the idol rulebook each team is given before the games. She stopped on a page and carefully read the contents.

"Aha! Here!" Mirajane pointed to a passage on the page. "Exceptional idols of extreme talent and heart will enter a stage of succession as they graduate from amateur idols to skillful ladies. These successions result in a high fever that will vanish in a few hours. This event tends to happen before their final performance."

"Levy," Wendy began. "This means you were meant to be a greater idol! You, you are made for this!"

"Thank you, Wendy," Levy said with a smile. "But I can't perform. The fever is really strong and it's preventing movement in my body…"

Meredy looked at the book in Mira's hands.

"Hey, let me see the book for a minute," Meredy said. Mirajane handed the book to the younger girl.

"It says here…" Meredy began. "The succession results in the making of 2 grand idols, one that leads the team through the fever of succession, and the other that gains the ability to act upon a situation carefully. They lead the team and becomes the main center of all songs."

"Levy," Erza said. "You are the team leader now. You need to pick the member that will become the center and lead the team through stage work."

Levy looked at Erza and nodded. "I understand."

She gazed upon her fellow members and closed her eyes. She lifted her hand up in the air and completed a sequence of hand gestures.

"Solid Script! Fate!" Levy shouted.

A scroll appeared and an ink feather began drawing lines.

"I don't believe I am capable of choosing on my own. I haven't paid much attention to everyone else these past few days because I've been trying to keep up with the dancing and singing," Levy announced.

The ink was beginning to swirl on the scroll and form letters.

"I believe the best idea is to let magic decide," Levy looked above her at the scroll. "Magic in its purest form, it will tell us the best member to choose."

The girls carefully watched the ink spell out a name on the scroll.

"JUVIA."

Juvia gasped behind everyone and put her hand to her mouth.

"But… but… Juvia can't do it," Juvia began, suddenly panicking. "Juvia is not capable of such a position!"

"Juvia," Meredy said and placed her hand in her own. "Magic chose you. You can do it. You're strong, beautiful, and an amazingly generous person. You can do anything if you set your mind on it!"

"I agree," Lucy said. "You never give up. We've been watching you, Juvia. You have an enormous heart that cares for each and every one of us."

"Juvia…" Juvia looked worried.

"NEXT UP! YOUR CANDIDATE FROM TEAM FAIRY TAIL! LEVY MCGARDEN!"

"Oh no!" Juvia cried. "There's no time!"

Juvia crouched down and put her head in her hands. "Juvia doesn't know the routine, or the lighting, or anything! She will mess up!"

"Juvia!" Mirajane crouched down with her friend. "You and Levy were the only ones that practiced the song. You helped Levy get the timing down, right? That's all you need. Cana and I will adjust the lighting and music to fit you the best. As for the routine, you don't need Levy's steps. You can make your own. The stage is yours."

Mirajane helped Juvia to her feet. "Now… "

Mira snapped and her transformation magic dressed Juvia up in a costume similar to Levy's, with the corsage and veil. Juvia's hair was in full, soft curls and her makeup was light and dreamy. "You can do it! Be yourself on that stage."

Juvia gripped the microphone tight in her hand and slowly walked towards the stage opening and closed her eyes. "Juvia can do this."

Juvia's friends, and family, stood behind her, smiling. They all reached their hands forward and pushed the water mage onto the stage.

* * *

The audience witnessed Juvia walk onto the stage. They all whispered amongst each other, confused as to why Levy wasn't on the stage.

* * *

"Master!" Gray said. "Why is Juvia on the stage?"

Gray averted his gaze to the blue-haired girl. He saw the sparkle in her eyes and the shimmering outfit she was wearing. She was absolutely stunning.

"Let things be," Mavis said, swinging her legs from the ledge. "I predicted this would happen. It will play out just fine."

* * *

Juvia walked to the center of the stage and held the microphone close to her mouth.

"Juvia knows… everyone was excepting Levy to come out tonight," Juvia began. "But, she is unable to. She is a fantastic mage, idol, and person. If she performed tonight, there was a certain chance that she would win the title of Fiore's next top idol princess. However, the fever of succession was bestowed upon her today."

Everyone in the audience gasped, and the announcer as well.

"That is why she can't perform tonight. Levy told Juvia that magic chose the center for the team. It picked Juvia… "

The audience was silent, patiently waiting for Juvia to continue.

"Juvia doesn't think she has enough talent for this. She can be annoying…"

"I called her that…" Gray thought.

"And unsettling, and unable at times…"

Juvia looked up at the audience with shining blue eyes.

"But she will do her best."

* * *

(Music Starts)—

hitorikiri de aruiteru no?

sonna kakkou ja samui deshou

gomen ne mou

koe wo kakeru koto sae dekinai kedo

kanashimi no oto ga

garandou no mune ni kodamashiteta

obieta watashi wa

ie wo sagashi aruku maigo no you datte ne

hidamari no you na kimi no tonari

atatakai nemuri ni ochite yuketa

tatto hito toki no yasuragi wo

kimi ga kuretanda yo tsuraetai yo

arigatou tte

tachidomatte furikaette mo

ashiato wa mou kaze ni kieta

itsu no hi ni ka kono unmei no imi wa mitsukaru kana

tatoe totsuzen ni

kono sekai subete kiesatte mo

kotoba mo omoi mo

nakusanai you ni chiisaku nigiri shimeta

tsumetai yoru ni kimi to deai

yatto ne wakatta koto ga aru no

kasuka ni hikaru kono kibou kimi ni takusetara

sore dake de mou imi ga atta no

mou sono kokoro kizutsukenaide

watashi wa koko kara mimamotteru

ashita mo kitto samui kedo

yuki ga futte keshiki ga hora kirei da yo

hidamari no you na kimi no tonari

atatakai nemuri ni ochite yuketa

tatta hito toki no yasuragi wo

kimi ga kuretanda yo tsutaetai yo

arigatou tte

sayonara

(Music Ends)—

* * *

The audience sat in silence and awe for a few moments before erupting into applause and cheer.

Juvia was astonished by how everyone reacted to her performance. Not a single person was seated; it was a standing ovation.

Juvia began to tear up onstage. Everyone accepted her performance and love she gave them tonight.

"That's Rain woman for ya," Gajeel snickered. "Always surprising us one after the other."

"Go Juvia!" Natsu shouted while waving.

Juvia's gaze shifted to her team members standing on their balcony. All had bright smiles and looks of hope in their eyes.

The water mage took a bow and walked offstage, meeting up with her fellow guildmates.

* * *

"Juvia!" Lucy cried, running towards her. The blue-haired girl was enveloped into a tight bear hug.

"Juvia!" Meredy shouted, joining the hug. Soon, all Team Fairy Tail members were hugging and congratulating Juvia on her performance.

"You have it in the bag, Juvia," Lisanna said with a smile.

"Yeah," Cana said. "No one can beat us!"

The speakers around the stadium were erupted with noise again.

"Judging will commence in the judge's booth in 5 minutes. Idols and team members may take a break while the scores are being calculated. Please report back to the stadium in 30 minutes."

* * *

Team Fiore met up with Team Fairy Tail a short while after the performances. Kagura immediately went to hug Juvia.

"Congrats, Juvia," Kagura said, sincerely. "You did fantastic!"

Juvia accepted the hug and smiled. "Juvia believes Kagura did amazing as well."

Sherry sighed and held hands with her younger cousin. "I'm nervous about the scores!"

"I am too!" Chelia beamed. "What about you, Wendy?"

Wendy blushed and walked over to the pink-haired pair. "I'm really, really nervous! I have no idea who will win! Both Kagura-san and Juvia-san were wonderful."

"Yeah," Erza commented. "This will be very difficult."

* * *

Team Fiore and Team Fairy Tail lined up on opposite ends of the stage. Kagura and Juvia were the two in the middle. Levy was feeling a little better, but was being pushed in a wheelchair by Mirajane.

"We have calculated the scores of each performance," the announcer said into the speaker. The stadium was silent. "It took a very long time due to the extreme talent displayed here tonight."

The announcer opened up an envelope sealed with magic runes. "Team Fiore's Kagura performed phenomenally tonight, earning herself a score of… 99."

Team Fiore erupted into applause and cheer. The stadium was cheering as well. 99 is a very high score, especially for the final performance.

"We won this for sure," Minerva thought to herself.

"Team Fairy Tail's Juvia performed amazing as well, earning herself a…"

Everyone was at the edge of their seats, impatiently waiting to hear which team won the games.

"100."

The audience began to erupt loudly, cheering and gasping in awe at the score. A 100 has never been given to any idol group before. This was the first time someone earned that score.

Team Fiore congratulated the ecstatic Team Fairy Tail on their victory. They all shook hands and thanked each other for the wonderful time they spent with each other.

* * *

"I can't believe we won!" Meredy shouted, jumping onto Juvia's back. "We couldn't have done it without you, Juvia!"

Juvia blushed and smiled at the younger mage. "Juvia couldn't have done it without her family."

Mirajane pushed Levy into the area.

"Juvia!" Levy smiled. "You did so good! I don't think I would have been able to pull that off like you did!"

Juvia began to tear up and ran to hug her friend. "Oh Levy-san, you could do anything you set your mind to!"

* * *

Juvia was being crowned Princess of Fiore, and brand new center of Team Fairy Tail. Levy was awarded the team leader.

No hard feelings were found throughout the stadium. This event brought each female mage closer to each other as they shared more memories with each other.

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned around and saw a salmon-colored boy racing towards her.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, hugging the dragon slayer as he neared.

"How ya doin', shrimp?" Gajeel said, peering down at the petite girl in a wheelchair.

"I'm doing good, Gajeel. How are you?" Levy looked up into the iron dragon slayer's dark eyes.

"Gihi," Gajeel laughed and pick up Levy, slinging her over his shoulder. "I like this view better, gihi."

"GAJEEL!" Levy screamed as Gajeel took her away.

"Lisanna!" Bickslow said as he walked towards the white-haired girl. "Good job!"

"Thanks, Bickslow!" Lisanna replied, hugging the taller mage.

"Were you cheering for me?" Mirajane smirked at Laxus. The lightning man blushed slightly and looked straight ahead.

"Like hell I did."

Mirajane hugged his arm. "Aww…"

"Hic…. hic…" A drunk Bacchus was walking towards the group. "Ca… naaaaaaaa…"

"Bac- hic- chusssss…" A drunk Cana said, meeting the man halfway. Both quickly passed out.

"Congratulations, Wendy," Romeo said. Wendy turned to look at the young man with a grin.

"Thank you, Romeo!"

A mysterious man in heavy clothing walked up to Erza. "Congrats, Erza," he whispered quietly. Erza turned around and immediately wrapped her arms around Jellal before he could sneak off.

"Thank you," Erza said with a shining smile, unaware she was suffocating her lover.

"Good job, Meredy," Lyon said to the maguilty mage. He took her hand into his own and kissed it lightly.

Meredy blushed darker than Erza's hair and looked at her shoes. "T-thank y-y-you, L-Lyon."

* * *

Juvia smiled as she saw her friends get along perfectly with their partners. It made her a little sad, for she didn't get to spend time with her true love at all…

"Juvia."

Juvia heard her name called and turned around. She was suddenly enveloped into a warm hug.

"G-Gray-sama?"

"I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it," Gray was holding Juvia tightly. "All I've ever done was make you feel like crap, and that's wrong. You deserve so much more. I hope you can forgive me."

Juvia wiggled out of Gray's hug and looked up to him with teary eyes.

Gray gave an upsetting look. "I promise I will take care of you, I'll take you feelings seriously now. Please…"

Juvia's tears fell from her face and she stared straight into Gray's dark eyes.

"Please, Juvia… I love you…"

Juvia's eyes widened, showing clear blue eyes, like the ocean. Tears streamed down her face and she smiled. Her arms were suddenly around Gray's neck.

"Of course Juvia forgives you, Gray-sama! Juvia loves you!"

Gray smiled with relief and hugged Juvia back, lovingly. Everyone witnessed the happy reunion between Gray and Juvia. It was a wonderful sight to see.

"Juvia!"

Levy walked towards Juvia with her hands outstretched. "I'm so happy for you! But, we have a closing parade waiting for us! Wipe away you tears, center!"

Juvia quickly kissed Gray on the cheek and ran towards Levy, grabbing her hand. Juvia also managed to grab Meredy's. The maguilty mage felt immense gratitude fill her as Juvia sent her her thoughts. She smiled.

"Right! Captain!"

* * *

Thank you guys so much for waiting so patiently for me to update this story! This was the final chapter of the story "Fairy Tail: Grand Idol Games". But stay tuned, there will be an epilogue! I will try to post it within a week or two. This was the longest chapter yet, reaching almost 4,000 words! Most chapters had up to 2,000.

The song Kagura sang was Watashitachi wa Mirai no Hana, from Love Live!, by Umi Sonoda, or Mimori Suzuko. Juvia's song was Memory Heart Message, from Sword Art Online, Sachi's character song, Saori Hayami.

I am very grateful for the amount of people who read, and followed this fanfiction. Thank you guys so much! 3


	11. Epilogue

Thank you, everyone, for patiently waiting for the epilogue! It took a lot longer than expected, because I put some extra thought into visualizing this event, and everything apart of it. I had a great time writing this story, so I hope you guys enjoyed!

* * *

Fireworks were booming in the air, and colorful floats were riding down the main street in the big city of Crocus. Hundreds of people, mages and regular humans, were on the sidelines cheering, watching, and enjoying the parade.

Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and many other guilds (including Crime Sorcière) watched in reserved building balconies as their teammates rode down the parade.

The first down the line was Kagura. Her outfit was a beautiful deep purple and blue with white sashes. Her hair was adorned with glitter and jewels and her makeup was soft, but mature. Her float matched her outfit.

"Thank you, everyone!" Kagura yelled while waving her hand to the crowd.

"Ah! She looked at me!" A girl in the crowd said.

"We love you, Kagura-chan!" A man shouted.

Next was Yukino. She wore a white ball gown with beads in her silver hair. Her float was calming, with light shades of blue, pink, and grey.

"Thank you! I love you all!" Yukino shouted to the crowd.

"Yukino-chan!" A few people in the crowd called.

"I love you!" Another man said.

"Marry me!"

* * *

Minerva was the third down the line. She wore a dark blue outfit and flashy makeup. Her hair had blue highlights, and her wrists and neck were adorned with bright beads and jewels. Her float was a midnight blue, and stars and other colors giving a galaxy feel.

"Thank you, I can't wait to see you again next year." Minerva said, smiling at the crowd.

"Sweet Minerva-chan is so sexy!" Someone called in the mob of people.

"I wish I could be as beautiful as you, Minerva-chan!" A woman cried.

* * *

Ultear was fourth. Her dress was black and sophisticated. She wore a white-chained necklace with a vibrant green jewel. Her float was black, white, and green, resembling her old Grimoire Heart outfit.

"These are memories I will take with me forever, thank you for letting me be apart of this fantastic event!" Ultear said lovingly.

"Ultear is so hot!" A man cried.

"She waved at me!" A woman shouted.

"I wanna be like her when I grow up." Numerous kids said, while waving at the raven-haired mage.

* * *

Sherry was next in the line. Her hair was in her usual ponytail, but decorated with many white and dark pink flowers. Her dress was to her feet and had the different shades and colors of a strawberry. Her float was just alike her dress, a strawberry.

"This has been one of the best years! I'm glad to have spent it with all of you!" Sherry blew kisses to the audience.

"Sherry-sama!" A man cried.

"We love you!" A group of fans yelled.

"I-It's not like I'm jealous or anything," Ren said out loud.

* * *

Chelia was the sixth. Her hair was curled and in pigtails. She adorned light pink bows and a light pink ball gown. Her float was very soft, light, and colorful. It reflected her personality, magic, and emotions.

"My first year will always be my best! But don't worry, I'm going to win this next year!" Chelia shouted to her fans in the crowd.

"I'm rooting for my Chelia!" A man yelled.

"I want to be like you, Chelia!" A young girl in the audience said.

* * *

Milliana rode down the street with her hair down and in a short dress. Her float was orange and happy. Many cats were seen on the float with Milliana, all happy.

"Thank you all, Nyan!" Milliana shouted.

"Simple words, oh Milliana-chan!" A man cried.

"I will always be rooting for you, Millie-sama!" A woman yelled.

* * *

Jenny's shimmering and shining float caught everyone's attention. She had her hair in curls and braids with a bright red, sparkling dress. Her float was decorated with sashes and ribbons of different shades of sparkling red.

"Just because you don't have a crown doesn't mean you're not a princess!" Jenny shouted to the crowd.

"Such powerful words, Jenny-sama!" A man in the crowd yelled.

"You're an inspiration to us all!" A woman cried.

* * *

The last girl from Team Fiore was Arana. Her vibrant green hair was pulled into a ponytail, and let loose into soft waves rather than tight curls. Her dress was a cream lemon with white sashes. The float was spider-like, with black and white webs with yellow accent pieces.

"You're so beautiful, Arana-sama!" A few people shouted in unison.

"Mama, I want to be like her when I grow up!" A little girl said with passion.

* * *

The girls from Team Fiore finished their line down the parade, their guild members watching them with honor. They were all proud of their teammates.

Finally, the main attraction was rolling in. A large stage on top of a float presented the 9 girls from Team Fairy Tail.

"Ready for our final performance, Crocus?"

(Music Starts)—

All: Aishiteru Banzai!

Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru  
Aishiteru banzai!  
Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai

Levy: Waratte yo kanashii nara fuki to basou yo  
Meredy: Waraetara kawaru keshiki harema ga nozoku  
Wendy: Fuan demo shiawase e to tsunagaru michi ga  
Lisanna: Miete kita yo na aozora

Juvia, Cana, Lisanna: Tokidoki ame ga furu kedo mizu ga nakucha taihen  
Levy, Erza, Mirajane: Kawaicha dame dayo

Lucy, Meredy, Wendy: Minna no yume no ki yo sodate

All: Saa!  
Daisuki da banzai!  
Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima o tanoshimou  
Daisuki da banzai!  
Ganbareru kara kinou ni te o futte hora mae muite

Cana: Susunde yo kurushikute mo tonari ni ite yo  
Lucy: Susundara moeru taiyou higashi o terasu  
Mirajane: Mayotteta kotae ga nai saki e no michi wa  
Erza: Daremo shiranai ienai

Lucy, Meredy, Wendy: Totsuzen arashi no naka e ochiru gin no hikari  
Juvia, Cana, Lisanna: Obiecha dame da yo

Levy, Erza, Mirajane: Minna no yume no ki wa tsuyoi

All: Saa!  
Aishiteru banzai!  
Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru  
Aishiteru banzai!  
Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai

Juvia: Tokidoki ame ga furu nda kaze de miki ga yureru  
All: Issho ni iku nda minna no yume no ki yo sodate

(As Juvia sang her solo in a melodious voice, her eyes caught those of her lover. She smiled sweetly, to be rewarded with a sincere smile back.)

All: Saa!  
Daisuki da banzai!  
Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima o tanoshimou  
Daisuki da banzai!  
Ganbareru kara kinou ni te o futte hora mae muite

All: La la la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la

La la la la la la la la

(you get the idea)

(Music Ends)—

* * *

The audience erupts into cheer as the girls finish with a pose. That night, Crocus was booming with celebration and happiness. Not a single sad soul was found in the night, and all spent the evening in delight. Well…

Lucy was getting ready for bed. She had just finished taking a shower and drying her hair. She was dressed in light blue pajamas and removed a white towel from her head, throwing it aside to pick up the next morning.

Failing to notice the large lump in her bed, the blonde pulled back the covers and collapsed in. Cuddling in warmth, she closed her eyes, ready for slumber.

But slumber wasn't ready for her just yet.

"Lucy, you're taking all the blankets~"

Lucy's brown eyes shot wide open and threw off the covers to reveal Natsu and Happy hugging one of her pillows.

"NATSU!" Lucy was fuming with anger, looking up to see her window open to the chilly night breeze. How did she not notice that before?

"Lucy, you're being too loud~" Natsu mumbled, flipping sides.

"Yeah, Lucy, I'm going home, you're too loud," Happy muttered, flying out of her apartment.

Lucy glared down at the salmon haired boy. "You go too."

Natsu looked up at her with puppy eyes. "But it's cold."

Lucy and Natsu bickered back and forth for a while until Lucy gave up, letting Natsu sleep at her place for the night.

Lucy curled up on her pillow and closed her eyes. She felt a pair of strong hands snake their way around her hips and a familiar face nuzzling into her neck.

She felt a warm kiss on her neck, and a soft "goodnight, Lucy", causing her to smile.

Then she heard a faint, "I love you".

Lucy smiled and placed her hands on Natsu's.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Levy unlocked the door to her Fairy Hills Dorm and walked in. She noticed a pair of familiar shoes by the door, and she smiled.

"Gajeel, I'm home," Levy said, her voice echoing throughout the room.

Levy continued walking in and found the black-haired man asleep on the couch. She smiled and retreated to the bathroom to wash up and change.

The small fairy was dressed in a short, yellow nightdress and was drying her hair with a fluffy blue towel. Setting the towel down on a table, she grabbed a blanket and draped it over Gajeel's large body.

Suddenly, Gajeel's eyes opened and he grabbed Levy's wrist. The young mage shrieked, nearly falling to the ground.

Gajeel sat up and held onto her, making sure she wouldn't fall. "Oh, sorry about that shrimp."

"It's alright," Levy replied in a shaky voice. She was a little petrified.

"Gihi, you did good out there, shrimp," Gajeel smirked and pulled her into a hug, his arms around her tiny waist.

Levy was shocked at first, but then smiled and wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck. "Thanks."

Gajeel abruptly lifted Levy up and walked over to the bed. Levy's face was shocked and frightened at the same time, while Gajeel's showed a devious smirk.

He gently placed her down and helped her into the covers. The dragon slayer crawled in as well, and hugged Levy's fragile body close to his. The two cuddled together, falling asleep with 2 "I love you's".

* * *

Mirajane was wiping the glasses clean by the bar in Fairy Tail's guildhall. All of the mages were gone while she was behind, tidying up her home, despite just finishing another live performance.

The demon was always at the guild late at night for cleaning, but she never minded it. It was a place she loved, so she never hated cleaning.

However, she was still in her idol outfit and makeup.

Soon, Mirajane found herself falling asleep, standing. She opened her eyes and glanced at the nearby clock. "2:15, eh?"

"You should really hid the lights, tonight… get to bed."

Mirajane turned her head and found Laxus sitting at the counter staring at her.

"Oh, Laxus!" Mira said, startled. "How long have you been here?"

"Eh, a while." Laxus replied in a monotone voice. "But seriously, this place looks good enough, get to bed."

Mirajane smiled. "Thanks for your concern, Laxus, but the dishes aren't done yet. It'll only take me another 30 minutes, so I'll be fine."

"How about we get it done in 15?" Laxus got down from the stool and walked around the counter next to Mirajane. He rolled up his sleeves and began helping her with the dishes.

The pair talked until the dishes were done, and remained talking past 3 in the morning.

Mirajane glanced at the clock. "Oh! It's almost 4!"

Laxus looked at the clock as well. "Yeah, you're right. I'll walk you back."

The demon gathered her things and she walked out of the guild with Laxus. However, Laxus lived closer to the guild.

"Hm. Stay with me for the night." Laxus told her. "It's a while to your place anyways."

Mirajane giggled and looked up at the blonde. "I'll take up your offer."

The two walked in the house, threw their belongings in random places, and collapsed onto the bed, together.

* * *

Erza was walking home, alone. She enjoyed the peace and night breeze, but couldn't help but feel a little bit lonely.

She took a quick pit stop at a nearby park and sat down. She saw the lights of the distant capital and the faint music and noise it produced.

Closing her eyes, she succumbed to the nature and relaxed.

"You know, it's not safe for a beautiful lady like you to be out here alone."

Erza turned around and saw Jellal smiling behind her.

"J-Jellal!" Erza gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna ask you that," Jellal cheekily replied. "C'mon, I'll walk you home."

The two walked side by side down the quiet road. Jellal poked his elbow out, motioning Erza to hold onto it.

The scarlet woman grabbed on and smiled. Her smile suddenly turned to a smirk as she looked up at Jellal.

"What would your fiancée think about this?"

Jellal's face turned redder than Erza's hair and began to stutter. "W-W-What a-are y-y-y-you t-talking ab-bout?"

Erza chuckled and leaned her head on the blue-haired man's shoulder. "I knew you were lying."

The couple walked together until morning. They didn't realize they didn't make it back to Erza's dorm in Fairy Hills and continued walking until the sun rose.

* * *

Cana let out a huge groan. She was drinking far too much and didn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

She was in a random bar in Crocus, sitting on a couch by herself with empty barrels and bottles all around her. Light footsteps were heard and a soft thump was heard on the couch across from her.

"Hello, Cana…"

Cana opened her eyes and saw Bacchus across from her. "Ehhhhh, it's Bacchus!"

Bacchus was nearly drunk as well, barely able to slur out words. "How 'bout we take this to my place…"

The pair got up and limped all the way to a random hotel. Bacchus threw money on the counter and they made their way to one of the rooms.

Cana sat down on one end of the bed. "So, what are we playing?"

Bacchus got out a pack of cards and some expensive alcohol from one of the cabinets. "Strip poker."

The two played until Cana was down to her bra and underwear, and Bacchus was down to his boxers.

"Ehh, you're pretty good at this game, Bacchus," Cana complimented the mage across the bed from her.

"I'm known to be good at many things," Bacchus replied with a wink.

"Mmm I dunno…" Cana taunted, climbing to the center of the bed while Bacchus did the same.

The male mage put his rough hand to her soft cheek and whispered. "How about I show you how good I can be?"

However, before anything happened, the couple collapsed from exhaustion and alcohol. The pair immediately began to snore as their heads hit the pillows. They'll probably be there for a good 12 hours.

* * *

The other couples were enjoying their times together after the games. Wendy and Romeo were seen together on a bench at large park, sound asleep. Wendy's head rested on the boy's shoulder. Charle was enjoying herself, taking multiple pictures to show Wendy later.

Lisanna and Bickslow were playing video games together at his place, all into the night. They were laughing with each other and occasionally they hugged, or Lisanna would peck a kiss onto the male's cheek.

Meredy and Lyon were holding hands and walking past shops in the center of Crocus. They were talking and enjoying each other's company. Occasionally, Lyon would kiss Meredy on the forehead or nose, or she would lay her head on his shoulder. However, Ultear was never too far behind them, watching to make sure Lyon was treating her "daughter" right.

Even the couples from the other team were enjoying themselves. Jenny was nuzzling her nose against Hibiki's neck as she gave him a quick peck, and Sherry and Ren were busy making out.

* * *

Gray and Juvia were sitting across from each other in the living room of the ice mage's house. Both were silent, confused on what to say.

"Um," both said at the same time. They soon were jumbled up, trying to politely allow each other to talk first.

Gray sighed. "I'm sorry, Juvia. I've never treated you right and I never really took into consideration of your feelings. The truth is… I really do, um, l-like you… but I was never really brave enough to tell you. I was afraid I would look like an idiot or I would drop my cool. To be honest, whenever you hug me or even look me in the eye… I get fluttery inside. I was just too afraid to drop my cool, I nearly lost you."

Juvia's eyes were wide with shock. He loved her?

"So," Gray continued. "I was hoping you could forgive me, for all those things I've done in the past. I want to start fresh, and I want to be the one to cherish and love you for the rest of my life."

Juvia began to tear up, and drops fell down her cheeks. She buried her face in her oversized, blue sweater.

"ACK! Ah!" Gray was uncertain on what to do. I stood up and walked over to sit next to her. His stiff arm made its way around her waist, trying to comfort her. "D-Don't cry! Please! I'm sorry!"

Juvia lifted her head from her hands to show a bright smile. "Juvia is just, so happy, Gray-sama!"

The water mage hugged the ice mage around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Suddenly, Gray began to relax, hugging her back like it was natural.

"C'mon, let's get some rest," Gray said, coolly.

Juvia was puzzled. "Where shall Juvia sleep, Gray-sama?"

Gray grabbed her hand and helped her up from the couch and they made their way to his bedroom. "With me, of course."

"EEEEEEEEE!" Juvia screamed, immediately melting into a puddle of water.

"Ahh! Juvia! What do I do? Sorry!" Gray was panicking, trying to do anything (basically nothing) to help.

Eventually, Juvia calmed down and the couple snuggled up with one another under the sheets. A quick peck on the nose and a sincere smile left the night whispering "I love you" to everyone in Crocus.

* * *

The song used was "Aishiteru Banzai" from Love Live! Please leave a review to tell me if you enjoyed this story, and I'll be happy to have any critiques on the story as well. However, don't go too hard, this is my first story! Thank you!


End file.
